


My Babysitter’s a Hunter

by Substiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Play Little Castiel (Supernatural), Crying Castiel, Daddy Dom Dean Winchester, De-Aged Castiel (Supernatural), Dean Winchester is a Sweetheart, Halloween Costumes, Hunters & Hunting, Ice Cream, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Picnics, Protective Dean Winchester, Sensitive Castiel, Teen Castiel (Supernatural), Witchcraft, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-07-07 14:35:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 27,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15910233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Substiel/pseuds/Substiel
Summary: A spell gone wrong made a certain angel into a baby. It’s up to Dean to take care of him while Sam figures out a way to reverse the spell. As the days pass by without any solution Dean and Cas develop a relationship they never thought they would have in this type of life. It’s new and not what he imagined, but Dean can live with it. Just as long as he feels needed and takes care of someone. That is...until Cas gets turned back to his adult self. That meant Dean had to bury all his feelings and live the rest of his life without a little. Right?





	1. Wrong 'Pell

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, I want to thank my friend Jess for helping me with this fanfic.
> 
> This is a non-sexual age play so the calling ”daddy” isn't used as a sexual term fyi. In the beginning, Cas is turned into a one year old baby. He still has a mind of an angel but the spell makes him act like a baby. I hope that makes sense, but enjoy anyways!

It was a normal oldie day in the bunker when Cas suddenly- POOF- became a baby! He cooed and crawled, in awe of how small he was. He tried to pick up the spell book but it was no use, the table was too tall for the poor little angel. He became frustrated and stomp on the hard wooden floor, having the usual baby tantrum. A few moments later, Dean came out, wondering what was going on. As the hunter came closer and closer, he saw a tiny baby with a giant trench coat wrapped around him. Confused and on alert, he grabbed his handgun and crept closer. He knew it was cruel to use a gun towards a baby but he wasn’t taking any chances in case this baby was evil. Before he could do anything the baby turned around and cooed up at the hunter with a relieved sigh. Dean looked closely at the figure and started to notice how similar his features were towards a certain angel who wasn’t here anymore. He finally noticed the open spell book on the table and sighed,

 

“What did you get yourself into?”

 

Dean tucked his handgun away and looked down at the baby with an amused expression. When Cas opened his mouth to try and talk, Dean noticed the lack of teeth he had. He only had a couple of them and the sight of him made the hunter smile. He was a really cute baby Dean had to admit. He also couldn’t suppress the loud snort that made his throat hurt. With this action, Cas started to tear up, thinking Dean was making fun of him. He hiccupped and the both of them looked at each other in surprise. Cas was just as shocked as the hunter. Being a baby made him more emotional and he couldn’t stop the tears.

 

“Oh no. Don’t cry.”

 

Cas’ tears streamed down his reddened cheeks. The hunter didn’t know what to do as his cries started to get louder by the second. In two steps with his large figure Dean hugged him in comfort and picked him up.

 

“Shhhhh.”

 

Dean tried to quiet his cries before Sam could come and nag at him for making a baby cry. He grabbed some leftover Hershey’s chocolate bar from his pocket. He had bought it on his way to the bunker after a successful hunt. He handed it to Cas.

 

“Want to share some, buddy?”

 

Cas rubbed the tears out of his eyes and looked at the chocolate as if he ever seeing a candy bar for the very first time. He hesitantly took it from Dean before laying his head on the hunter’s shoulder. His hiccups went away and he was able to munch on the chocolate bar. He didn’t care how messy he got. The chocolate was smeared on his fingers and cheeks. Dean didn’t dare to move. The angel was extremely light and he loved the human contact they were sharing even though Cas is a baby. Their moment was ruined when Sam stumbled inside the library with his loud footsteps.

 

“What’s going on here?”

 

The younger Winchester asked when he spotted his brother holding a baby. He had a confused look on his face that turned into shock when Cas lifted his head. The angel pointed at the book and tried to talk once more.

 

“Wrong ‘pell.”

 

The angel smiled successfully for at least trying. Dean smiled back at him but it faltered when Sam didn’t look too happy with the results. He walked towards where the book laid and skimmed through the text. Once he was done he looked at Cas with a frown.

 

“How can you be so careless to cast the spell incorrectly? Did you read it well?”

 

Cas’ eyes welled up in tears again and he looked like he was about to throw a tantrum when Dean spoke up. 

 

“Give him a break. We’ll get the spell right the next time we do it. I’ll deal with him while you clean this up.”

 

Dean gestured towards the ingredients that were scattered around the table. He patted Cas’ back to calm him down while he turned on his heel and left the library. He knew they needed to do the spell right to upgrade the angel sword to kill Lucifer. It was their best bet but Cas was more important at the moment since the angel wouldn’t stop crying. Not to mention he’s a  _ baby  _ that needs to be transformed back to his normal size. Dean pushed his bedroom door open and set Cas on the bed. The baby kept on crying and made grabby hands at Dean indicating he wanted to be carried at all times.

 

“Would a shower make you feel better?”

 

Dean asked softly. Cas quieted down and tilted his head to the side. It was so cute how he acted like his normal self and did that head tilt when he was confused. It just reminded Dean that his angel was still there even turned as a baby by some spell he casted by mistake. He was just glad Cas didn’t get hurt...physically.

 

“I suggested it because you’re dirty.”

 

Cas finally acknowledged his sticky hands filled with chocolate. He could also feel it on his cheeks and decided that it was a great idea to wash up. Dean picked him up again and headed towards the bathroom closest to his room. He set him up in the counter and steady him so that he wouldn’t fall off. He turned on the water and made sure it was lukewarm before covering the drain. The tub filled up with water as Dean removed the big trench coat from Cas’ tiny body. That’s when he noticed the small white wings attached to his back. He looked so adorable, Dean couldn’t stop the grin that graced his features as he stared at the wings that trembled under his gaze. Cas looked behind him then back at Dean with a blush. It seemed like he didn’t notice the spell would also dampen his powers to reveal some of his true form, hence the white wings sprouting from his shoulder blades. Dean set the coat aside and placed the baby in the bathtub. The angel took a while to get used to it since he was clutching onto Dean’s shirt. The hunter was able to pull away when Cas finally released his hold. He smacked his hand against the water and giggled as it splashed onto him and Dean, already forgetting the embarrassing moment when the hunter saw his wings for the very first time. Dean had not expected to get wet this soon but found that he didn’t mind at all. It reminded him of when he was taking care of Sam. He had missed those days. He always wanted to take care of someone and having the opportunity to take care of a baby angel did wonders to Dean. He was happy for now.

 

He grabbed the shampoo and uncapped it. He poured someone into the palm of his hand and put the bottle down before rubbing his hands together. He started to scrub Cas’ hair and lightly scratched his scalp. The baby closed his eyes and hummed softly as he leaned into Dean’s touch with delight. He had a blissed out expression on his face with the massage and attention Dean was giving him. Cas opened his eyes and cooed as he reached out for the bottle. Dean didn’t have time to react until after Cas tipped the bottle over. It splashed against the water and Dean grabbed it. He frowned when some of it manage to spill and started to form bubbles. He closed the bottle and kept it away from Cas’ distance but the baby wasn’t paying attention to the bottle anymore. His mouth formed a little “o” as he looked down at the bubbles forming around him. 

 

The spell must’ve been really powerful to make an angel act and look like a baby. Did adult Cas even like bubble baths? Dean shook his head to get rid of thoughts and chuckled at the shark head on the baby’s hair. Cas was giggling as he poked the bubbles. Whatever kept him entertained, right?

 

“Close your eyes.”

 

Was the only warning Cas got before Dean poured some water on his head to get rid of the soap. The baby sputtered some of the water that got in his mouth. Dean was thankful he didn’t get any soap in his eyes. He knew how much that stung.

 

“Good boy. We’re almost done here.”

 

Dean praised as he grabbed the soap bar and sponge. He coated the sponge with the soap before scrubbing it against Cas’ body; mostly his hands and cheeks to get the chocolate off. He poured some more water onto his body to get rid of the foamy soap. He didn’t bother touching his wings because they looked shiny and groomed. He didn’t want to accidentally hurt the angel. Once he succeed and the baby was clean he turned off the water and uncovered the drain. He picked him up and struggled to grab the towel to wrap the soft material around Cas’ body. His shirt was soaking wet by the time Cas’ bath was over. The baby really loved to wet Dean because he was laughing hysterically at the expression Dean had when he looked down at his shirt.

 

“It’s all fun and games until you are the victim.”

 

Dean snarked playfully as he walked in his room. He stopped to realize that he would have to buy clothes for the baby. Yes, _he_ , since Sam isn’t in his right mind. The younger Winchester had been on edge ever since he found out Lucifer was out of the cage. His grip tighten on Cas momentarily at how he got out.

 

“I hope you don’t mind wearing one of my shirts. It might be too big on you but it’s all I got until we go to the store to buy some of your size.”

 

Dean said and shrugged to keep his thoughts away from reality for just a day. Taking care of Cas was a good excuse to keep his head out of hunting. A small break that’s going to wear off once they figure out how to turn Cas back. He set him on the bed and walked to the dresser to grab the smallest t-shirt he had. It was his old AC/DC shirt from high school. Since then he had gotten bigger and bulkier. The shirt didn’t fit him anymore and yet, he didn’t know why he kept it. He looked back at Cas and examined the wings before looking through the nightstand for a pair of scissors. Once he found them he cut two slits on the back of the shirt and smiled proudly at his work.

 

“Damn, I’m a genius.”

 

He mentally patted himself on the back as he walked back to Cas to put the shirt on. He was careful with the wings as he grabbed a handful of the feathers and gently pulled them through the holes. Cas didn’t fuss and only cooed up at Dean with that concentrated look on the hunter’s face.

 

“‘leepy.”

 

Cas yawned as he raised a small fist to rub his eye. Dean’s heart swelled. Maybe they could go to the store tomorrow. They weren’t in any rush and the angel did look tired. He took off his boots, flannel, and pants. He left the undershirt and his pair of boxers on before climbing under the covers. Cas crawled over to Dean and laid down on top of him. He laid his cheek on the hunter’s chest and stuck his thumb inside his mouth. He closed his eyes and snuggled into the crook of Dean’s neck. Instead of pushing him away, Dean wrapped his arms around the baby and pulled the covers over their bodies. The angel closes his eyes and a couple of minutes later Dean could hear his breathing slow down when he fell asleep. He glanced down at him and smiled at the peaceful look. Dean felt content and didn’t want to move from the spot. He stared up at the ceiling and after a while he joined Cas in his slumber.

  * \-    -



The bright shining sun hit both of their faces as the morning rose up. Dean yawned and stretched, making sure not to wake up the exhausted little angel. He got out of the bed, pulling the blanket over Cas before heading into the kitchen. He quickly got all the ingredients for making some breakfast for Sam and Cas. As he was making a pancake, Cas crawled into the living room, rubbing his little eyes. He tried to stand up and walk to Dean but only took a couple of steps before he fell on his butt. He huffed as he crawled the rest of the way.

 

“I’m hunny.”

 

He whispered, patting Dean’s leg. He chuckled as he heard Cas trying to say, “hungry.” Dean picked him up and held him close.

 

“Want to help out, daddy?”

 

He smiled at Cas. He didn’t notice what he had said. It just slipped but Cas didn’t seem to mind or find it weird. The angel look interested in what Dean was cooking so he nodded eagerly. Dean let Cas sit on the counter and steady him so that he wouldn’t fall over. He poured the pancake mix into the hot, sizzling pan. He waited for a few seconds until he flipped the pancake over. Cas clapped in awe and smiled. Dean looked over at Cas and asked.

 

“Want to flip it, sport?”

 

Cas couldn’t refuse the offer, he was excited to flip it. Dean turned down the stove for the safety of the little angel. He passed the pan over to Cas, carefully making sure he touches the handle, steadily so he doesn’t burn himself.

 

“Okay, now, Cas…”

 

Dean said, holding Cas’ hand attached to the handle.

 

“Now flip it!”

 

Cas flipped it with joy! But unfortunately, the handle broke off, making the pan fall onto the floor. Dean moved his foot in time before the pan could hit it. The mixture was all over the floor and the angel looked up into the hunter with a sympathetic look.

 

“Oopsie!”

 

  * \-    -



 

As Dean places the breakfast on the dining table, he realized Sam was still sleeping. He looked at Cas with a mischievous grin on his face that screamed trouble. He had a good idea in mind. The angel tilted his head to the side and squinted up at Dean in confusion. He had to bite down the squeal that threatened to come out when seeing that expression on the angel.

 

“Come here. Let’s go wake up Sam.”

 

Dean winked. He grabbed Cas and exited the kitchen. On his way to Sam’s room he stopped by his own bedroom to grab a sharpie first before stepping into his brother’s room. As he got closer to the bed he uncapped the black sharpie and reached over to draw a mustache, a unibrow, and a beard on him. He wasn’t much of an artist but he didn’t care. It would look even more funny on Sam. He bit down on his bottom lip to keep from laughing. Once he was done he handed the sharpie to Cas and scooted closer until the baby could reach Sam’s face. Cas giggled quietly as he started to draw a flower on Sam’s cheek. Then a happy face on his other cheek. Cas nodded happily at his own work and handed back the sharpie to Dean. The hunter hid the sharpie first before shoving Sam awake.

 

“Hey sleepyhead. Breakfast is ready. Come to the kitchen before Cas and I eat it.”

 

Sam grumbled tiredly at his brother waking him up. He peeled an eye open and glared up at him. It was obvious that Sam was doing a lot of research yesterday while Dean took care of the de-aged angel.

 

“I’m up. I’m up.”

 

Sam said as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes with a sigh.

 

“Good. We’ll be waiting for you.”

 

Dean grinned and turned on his heel to leave the room before he could burst out laughing. Cas was enjoying himself as well since the baby was jumping excitedly in his arms. Dean puts a finger on his lips.

 

“Shhh. Don’t tell him anything alright?”

 

Cas nodded, making Dean grin in approval as they return to the kitchen. He sits down on an empty chair with Cas on his lap. It would’ve better if they had a high chair stored somewhere, but for now Dean has to carry him so that Cas could reach his food. He grabs the fork and knife to cut the pancakes into little pieces, small enough so that the baby could eat. He figured Cas knew enough to not choke on the food. Besides, he’s an angel but Dean still worried. He fed Cas a piece of the pancake, wiping away the excess syrup on the corner of his mouth. 

 

Sam came into the living room, with the sharpie doodles still on his face. Dean restrained his laughing by biting his bottom lip. Cas smiled at Sam.

 

“Any updates of the spell, Dean?”

 

Sam asked as he sat down with them. Dean couldn’t take him seriously due to the doodles on his face. He couldn’t hold his laughter in and let it out, making Sam raise an eyebrow. 

 

“What’s so funny?”

 

Sam looked at Dean.

 

“Nothing, nothing, just remembered something funny.”

 

Dean replied, trying to control himself. He helped out Cas drink some apple juice. Cas was also trying to hold his laughter in. Dean tried to control him so he wouldn’t giggle while eating his meal and possibly choke. Sam finished his meal early so he can get started early with the research. As soon as he left the living room, Cas and Dean bursted into laughter. The angel’s wings flapped and almost hit Dean on the face. They both gave each other high fives and continued eating their meal until they heard this…

 

“DEAN AND CAS!!!!”

 

The two took awhile to calm down from their laughter. It had been forever since the brothers were in a prank war and involving Cas in it was even better. They finished their breakfast and after some yelling and aggressive scrubbing the sharpie off from Sam, Dean thought it was a good idea to go to the store to buy some clothes for Cas. Clothes that would fit him perfectly instead of the hunter’s too big shirts. At the garage, he looked at the front seat then at the back seat. Was it worth getting a ticket? He has committed a lot of crimes before and even now but dangering a baby’s safety? Especially Cas’? Dean isn’t taking his chances. He opens the car door and places Cas on the backseat with his seat belt secured. He closes the car door and walks over to the driver’s seat to climb in. He turns on the car and turns down the blaring music coming from the radio. As he backs out of the garage he could hear Cas singing along with the song; well, trying to. It made Dean smile.

 

  * \-    -



 

Dean parks his vehicle near Target and gets out of the car along with a fully entertained and excited Cas. He grabs a cart and puts the angel on it.

 

“Make your wings as still as possible. We don’t want to raise any suspicions.”

Cas looked behind him and then back at Dean with a determined nod. Once fully secured, Dean pushes the cart inside the store and looks around for the baby section. When he spots it he walks over to the aisle and looks at the rows upon rows of baby clothes.

 

“What kind of clothing are you into anyways?”

 

Dean asked as he looked down at Cas who looked right back at him with an innocent look. He was sucking on his thumb and had saliva all over his hand.

 

“You need toys too.”

 

Dean tugged his thumb out of his mouth and continued down the aisle. As the hunter walked around and picked some clothes for him Cas grew bored. He fussed and brought his small fist down on Dean’s chest to get his attention.

 

“Ow! Alright alright you big baby. Don’t go too far though.”

 

Dean rubbed at the spot Cas hit him at and frowned. He carried the baby out of the cart and set him on the ground. He watched him for a couple of minutes before returning to the task at hand; getting clothes and some toys for Cas to play around with. The angel cooed happily and crawled away from Dean. He had a mission in mind to explore the store a bit. He reached the Halloween area and looked around at all the masks and costumes displayed in front of him. He had his big eyes on the bee costume and the ghost costume but mostly the bee one. Sadly he couldn’t reach the bee one.

 

“Ooo!”   
  


Cas giggled. He stood up and braced himself by putting his hand against the wall. He stood on his tippy toes and grabbed the ghost costume with his other hand. After successfully grabbing it he puts it over his head and sits back down on the ground to crawl back to Dean. Once he spots the hunter, he stands up on his wobbly legs and spreads his arm when Dean turns to face him.

 

“Boo!”

 

Cas’ legs give out and he falls on his butt. Dean had to rub his mouth to keep from laughing. It seemed like whatever baby Cas did anything, it entertained Dean no matter what. He walks over to him and takes the costume off.

 

“Wow. You were really scary.”

 

Dean grabbed Cas from the floor and hugs him closely. He had a small heart attack when he lost the angel and he didn’t want Cas wandering off again.

 

“Dada. I wan’ bee co’tume.”

 

Cas points his finger towards the direction he saw it and bounces in Dean’s grasp. He was about to say no when Cas looks up at him with his puppy dog eyes and sticks his bottom lip out. How could he say no to that face? Plus, it was almost Halloween and maybe Dean could take Cas out trick or treating if they still haven’t figured out how to reverse the spell.

 

“Okay okay. We’ll get that bee costume you want.”

 

His grip tightened on Cas as he pushed the cart towards the Halloween section. The closer they got, the more giddy Cas was until his eyes were dead set on the bee costume. Dean looked through them until he found the perfect size for Cas. Before he could put it in the cart Cas snatched the bee costume and hugs it tightly.

 

“You must really love that costume.”

 

Dean chuckled as he pushed the cart towards the checkout to buy all the things. He only picked out: two outfits and three toys Cas would be interested in, including a bee plushie. When they were next Dean struggled a bit to put all the items on the counter since he was holding Cas. He tried to take the bee costume away from Cas but the baby huffed and held it out of reach.

 

“Cas. We need to pay for that.”

 

Dean chuckled. The cashier chuckled quietly and waves him off.

 

“That’s alright. Can I get the price tag? Just yank it off.”

 

The cashier instructed and Dean did just that. He hands over the price tags before reaching into his pocket for his wallet. He takes out a couple of bills and hands over the right amount.

 

“Have a good day!”

 

The lady said cheerfully when she handed over the receipt.

 

“Thanks. You too.”

 

Dean tipped his head as he grabbed the plastic bags and put them on the cart before pushing it out of the store. Before the doors closed, Cas waved at the woman who grinned widely. Once outside, Dean made a beeline for his car. He stopped when he reached the trunk and opened it. He grabbed the bee plushie first and held it out for Cas. He did not expect the loud squeal that came out of Cas who snatched the bee plushie and hugged it along with his bee costume.

 

“Than’ you dada! I ‘ove you!”

 

Dean ducked his head to hide the blush that formed from those words that were aimed at him.

 

“I love you too, Cas.”


	2. Tea Party

“I wanna wear it!”

 

Cas said as he held out the bee costume to Dean. He pats Dean’s leg and starts hitting him harder to get his attention.

 

“Alright, alright.”

 

Dean sighed as he put the book down. When he and Cas arrived at the bunker, he immediately started to help Sam when he spotted the younger Winchester researching. Cas was entertained with his bee plushie but eventually wanted to try the bee costume out. Sam had an amused expression on his face as Dean took off the big shirt Cas was still wearing. He helped the angel into the bee costume and motioned for him to turn around to pull the zipper up.

 

When Dean slid his chair back to take a better look Cas had a painful expression on his face. He tried to reach behind him and Dean understood immediately. He had totally forgotten about the angel’s wings. He sat up abruptly and grabbed the nearby knife that was on the table. He made two slits and pulled out Cas’ wings carefully. It was an odd combination since bee wings didn’t exactly look like angel wings but Cas was happy with his costume. That was the most important.

 

“You took this babysitting thing a whole other level.”

 

Sam said from his spot. Dean ignored his comment as he took out his phone to take a picture of Cas. He grinned down at the screen and laughed at how adult Cas would react when they reversed the spell. With that thought in mind, Dean felt down for a slight second until Cas waddled into his line of view. He didn’t want to think about what would happen if Cas turned back. For now, he’ll enjoy the little time they have together.

 

“Is hot.”

 

Cas said as he tugged on the bee costume. He pouted up at Dean until the man reached out to try and unzip the costume.

 

“Oh...heck. It’s stuck.”

 

Dean mumbled, catching himself before he could curse out loud with a kid in the room, as he tried to pull the zipper. This is what he gets for being under Cas’ trance instead of checking if there’s anything wrong with the costume. Those damn puppy eyes from both Cas and Sam always worked on him. The angel started to get fussy again when he took too long.

 

“Hold up Cas!”

 

Sam snickered behind his hand as he watched the scene in front of him. Dean glared at him over his shoulder for laughing instead of  _ helping.  _ He threw his hands up in the air and grabbed the knife. He ripped more of the bee costume and finally took it off Cas. He held the bundle of clothes in front of him and frowned. That’s 15 bucks he’s never getting back. Distracted by his loss of money, Cas’ giggling made up look him to see the baby running around butt naked.

 

“Come back here!”

 

Dean stood up from his seat and walked over to Cas to sweep him off his feet and hide his naked body from the world. Meanwhile, Sam almost fell out of his chair from laughing too hard. Dean didn’t look amused at all as he walked towards his room where the outfits he bought for Cas were at. He set the baby on the bed and took the clothes out of the plastic bag. He picked out a black and yellow Batman t-shirt he really liked and put it over Cas’ head. He wasn’t even sure if the baby would go to the restroom but bought underwear just in case. He also dressed Cas in a pair of comfortable pants, socks, and a final touch containing cowboy boots that were on sale. Dean took a step back and smiled at Cas. He felt proud for successful changing a baby on his own.

 

“I wan’ a tea party.”

 

Dean cocked his head to the side and quirked an eyebrow at Cas’ request.

 

“A tea party?”

 

He questioned to make sure he had heard correctly. When Cas nodded Dean didn’t know what to do. He didn’t even  _ know _ how to make tea.

 

“Buddy, I don’t think I can make that happen.”

 

“Yes, you can!”

 

Cas clasped his hands together and looked up at Dean with a pout. The hunter tried to hold a straight face and stare him down. Then, out of nowhere, Cas started to tear up.

 

“Okay! I’ll try to make the tea party happen.”

 

Dean let out a sigh of relief when Cas perked up immediately. What did he get himself into?

 

  * \-     -



 

The older Winchester had a deep frown on his face as he held the small teacup in his hand. He was also sitting on a very small chair that was extremely uncomfortable for his size. Somehow the bunker had a small table and chairs in the storage room. Cas had squealed and demanded Dean take it to the kitchen. That’s how he ended up in a tea party with Cas and his two stuffed animals Dean had bought him earlier. It took a while for them to set it up because Dean took about an hour to prepare the tea. He wanted to make it perfect and let it cool so that Cas wouldn’t burn himself. In the end, Cas was overjoyed and blabbered on about something Dean didn’t fully understand.

 

“Daddy, like thisss.”

 

Cas held out his teacup and wiggled his pinky. Dean looked down at his own teacup and copied the angel by sticking his pinky out.

 

“Okay now, sip!” 

 

Dean glared at the tea as if it would bite him. He always preferred black coffee and tried to stall, but he wasn’t getting out of this anytime soon. He took a small sip of the tea and grimaced at how sweet it was. Cas was still staring at him with those big eyes. He clearly wanted Dean to drink some more, and the more he drank it the more his taste buds started to get used to the taste.

 

“This is good tea.”

 

Dean cleared his throat and smiled at the boy. Cas nodded in agreement and grabbed the teddy bear’s teacup.

 

“You wan’ some tea, Fluffy?”

 

Cas cooed as he tipped the teacup to pretend that the teddy bear was actually drinking the tea. It took some time for Dean to convince Cas to not fill the teacups with tea. He knew this would happen and wanted to make sure the stuffed animals didn’t get dirty. Dean didn’t want to fuss over extra laundry this week.

 

Cas looked around and made a melancholy look on his face. Dean noticed the look and immediately rubbed his back and asked.

 

“What’s wrong, sport?”

 

“No cookeys.” 

 

Of course, Dean forgot to bake some cookies for the tea party. He got up, immediately walking to the kitchen to get the chocolate cookie mix out and some other ingredients to start off making the cookies. Dean heard some tumultuous whimper in the background and saw that Cas wanted to be picked up, making the grabby hands motion. Dean walked over and picked up Cas, holding him close. He let Cas sit on the kitchen counter properly so he wouldn’t fall. 

 

“Okay, cooking wasn’t a success.”

 

Dean said, remembering the spill Cas did.

 

“But want to help out baking with daddy?”

 

He smiled. Cas clapped and nodded in excitement. Cas loved to be helpful, especially for Dean. Dean added the ingredients to a bowl and handed the bowl towards Cas to mix it. Dean held the bowl and motioned for the angel to mix the spoon, around and around. 

 

“That’s it, buddy!”

 

Dean smiled. Cas giggled, joyfully. He felt proud that he could mix it. Dean grabbed the bowl from Cas to placed the dough on the tray and shape it into cookies. The baby whined and reached out for the tray.

 

“You want to shape them?”

 

The hunter questioned, and Cas nodded. Dean held the tray close to Cas and the two shaped the dough into cookies. Dean’s cookies looked a little better than Cas but he looked like he was having fun, and he enjoyed helping anyways. Once all the dough was used up Dean opened the oven and slid the tray inside. He slammed it shut and played around with the controls to set the right degrees and time.

 

“Let’s go back go that tea party? We can talk while the cookies are baking.”

 

Dean grabbed Cas and carried him back towards the small table in the middle of the kitchen. The baby bounced in his arms until Dean put him on the chair. Cas looked up at the hunter and pointed at the empty seat in front of him. Dean sighed, it looked like he wasn’t getting out of this situation, so he smiled and sat down on the little seat. It squeaked under his weight and hoped he wouldn’t break it.

 

“Do you wan’ som more tea, daddy?”

 

Cas grabbed the teapot and started to pour some in Dean’s teacup before he could say anything. Some of it spilled when Cas put the teapot down. He smiled proudly up at Dean and then grabbed his own teacup to drink some. He smacked his small lips and hummed happily. The action made Dean’s heart swell with so much love he might get a heart attack for how much his heart is skipping beats.

 

“So, Cas, have you ever thought of making friends?”

 

The angel looked up with a confused look then shrugged his shoulders shyly. The only best friend he ever had was only Dean. The other angels in heaven weren’t very fond of him. He was different. The thought of replacing Dean with new friends made Cas feel miserable. He shook his headafterward. Dean saw what was going on and rubbed his back gently.

 

“Don’t worry, Cas. You won’t replace me because I guess, I’m not only your daddy but I’ll be your bestest friend, no matter what.”

 

The angel smiled, immediately hugging Dean. The hunter passed his hand through his hair as the amiable angel sniffled. Some tears rolled down his cheeks because what Dean said meant so much to him. The moment the hug ended it was the moment the timer went off with a piercing “ding!” The two looked at each other and then at the oven. They both yelled with excitement.

 

“COOKIES!”

 

Dean stood up from his chair and walked over to the oven with Cas on his heels. The baby fell onto his knees with ‘oof’ sound and whined until the older Winchester picked him up from the floor.

 

“I can’t take the cookies out while I’m carrying you. We don’t want to burn ourselves do we?”

 

Dean raised his eyebrows until Cas shook his head. No, they didn't want to burn themselves. He smiled, thankful that the angel was learning. He placed him on the counter and grabbed the oven mittens from the drawer. He slipped them on before opening the oven to grab the hot tray of cookies. He sets the tray on the other side of the counter, away from the hungry angel.

 

“We have to wait for them to cool down, little one. Don’t worry. I promise you’ll be the first one to try out our batch of cookies. Okay?”

 

Dean smiled when Cas nodded despite the small frown that overtook his features. The hunter’s veracity when aiming with guns might be perfect, but he argued otherwise on the number of ingredients he put in the mixing bowl. It became infrequent when he actually cooked up his own food over the years. Going back to his old habits, when he would make Sam food when they were younger, felt good. Dean helped Cas off the counter and continued with their little tea party while the cookies cooled down.

 

15 minutes later Dean’s watch started to beep. He looked down at his ancient watch, he received as a gift from his younger brother a long time ago and turned off the beeping. He had to stretch out his legs to keep the blood flowing. That small chair will be the end of him if he kept sitting on it.

 

“I’m famished. Aren’t you?”

 

Dean asked over his shoulder as he grabbed a plate to put the cookies on. They were very warm in his grasp, and he felt like these cookies were going to be 10 times better than the ones they sell in the market. When he looked back at Cas the little angel was jumping in his seat. He was jubilant when his gaze landed on the cookies. Dean set the plate in the middle of the table but Cas immediately pulled the plate towards himself.

 

“Hey, sharing is caring.”

 

Dean quirked an eyebrow when Cas looked like he wasn’t going to share. They stared each other down until the angel finally looked away. He grabbed a cookie and handed it over to Dean with a sheepish smile. He waited for Cas to bite into his cookie before he did. He moaned at the delicious taste that flooded his taste buds.

 

“Good!”

 

Cas said with a mouthful of cookie. He patted and rubbed his tummy as he swallowed the bite. He enjoyed the cookies they made and wanted even more. He devoured the cookie and reached out to grab another one. By the end, he had eaten all the cookies while Dean barely finished his.

 

“More!”

 

Cas bounced in his seat and stood up quickly. Immediately he fell down on his hands and knees. Dean shook his head and wagged his finger.

 

“No more. You had too much sugar.”

 

Cas pouted and opened his mouth to say something when Sam came in. The baby shut his mouth and crawled over to Dean to hide behind him. He became shy around the younger Winchester because he was hardly around. Sam was too busy with researching and other stuff the two of them didn’t really care about. When Cas looked up at the two hunters Dean’s cheeks were red from embarrassment while Sam looked amused.

 

“I’m not even going to ask. Can I talk to you...alone?”

 

Sam glanced between the two and walked out of the room. Dean sighed and hung his head as he turned his gaze towards the confused angel.

 

“I’ll be back okay? Stay here and play with your toys while I talk to Sam.”

 

Dean patted Cas on the back before standing up from the small chair and stepping out of the room. He shot Cas one more glance and smiled at the baby having fun on his own. He lingered a bit until his brother called out his name again. He walked towards Sam with a questioning look until he saw the article on the laptop’s screen. Looks like living in this imaginary world was over.

 

“Any idea what we’re up against?”

 

Dean asked in a defeated tone. He tried not to make it obvious that he didn’t want to do this, but he had to. He just didn’t like the thought of leaving Cas alone when they go out to face this rogue creature.

 

“Nope, but it’s worth checking out though.”

Sam looked at the spot behind Dean then at his brother.

 

“What are we going to do with Cas? We can’t just take a baby with us on the job. That’ll make us look bad for FBI agents.”

 

Sam said with a raised eyebrow, hoping that Dean had some sort of plan. Of course, he did. Dean did some thinking whenever Cas was distracted.

 

“Wait! Check if there are any daycares nearby?”

 

Dean motioned Sam to search hastily. Sam raised an eyebrow as he searched it up. 

 

“There’s a daycare called Sunnyside, seems friendly.”

 

Sam said, looking back at Dean for his response.

 

“Just a few minutes away from the bunker. I’m guessing we should take Cas in around Wednesday so we can take off.”

 

Dean stayed silent. He knew the case was important but what about his friendship with Cas? He didn’t know what to do. He looked back at Sam and then at Cas, who’s slowly spilling tea a little over Fluffy. Dean had to make a choice, and now. He mumbled almost inaudible.

 

“I’m sorry, Cas.”

 

He nodded for Sam to apply before he could change his mind. The younger Winchester clicked “enter” making a pop up appear across the screen. He had to put in false information about them and even made Dean the father of the child they’re applying for. Truth be told that the hunter had gotten a little too attached to the baby while Sam did all the research. At least he didn’t need to come up with ideas to entertain Cas with. He didn’t think the angel would find it fun just reading books and watching documentaries.

 

“Done and done. On Wednesday we head out to this address to drop Cas off.”

 

Sam wrote down the address on a piece of paper and handed it over to Dean with approval. It was for the best. The older Winchester hesitated before grabbing the piece of paper. He glared at it and hoped it would burn in flames, but nothing happened.

 

  * \-    -



 

The next few days Dean made sure to give his full attention to Cas because he knew he would miss the little angel the second he walked out of that daycare. They did lots of activities together Dean had to look at his phone since he was running out of ideas. Cas was mostly watching the cartoons Dean had suggested they watch. His personal favorite is Scooby Doo. When the day came to drop Cas off at the daycare Dean was nervous. He hadn’t told the angel and didn’t plan to because he knew Cas wouldn’t want to stay without him. Especially with that awe look on his face when the hunter put him in the back seat of the Impala. The angel was sucking on his fingers and had saliva all over his hand. The sight of him was too adorable and Dean just wanted to hide him from the world.

 

“You good?”

 

Dean asked when he fastened the belt. Cas nodded and leaned back in his seat to look out the window. The hunter ruffled his hair before he slammed the car door shut. He looked up at the ceiling and tried to calm down before he could bawl his eyes out. He didn’t want Sam finding him on the floor or worry Cas about his feelings.

 

After waiting for so long, five minutes, Sam emerged from the bunker and climbed into the passenger’s seat of the Impala. Dean was already in the driver’s seat, jamming out to some music with Cas bobbing his head along with the beat of the song. It seemed like the younger Winchester kept getting surprised and amused by Dean and Cas’ behavior ever since the angel was turned into a baby. It always brought a small smile, he tried to hide, to his face.

 

It took more than a couple of hours to get to the daycare. Mostly because Cas was being fussy for sitting in a car for too long. They had to make more stops than usual just to feed the hungry angel; a bag of chips and soda. Sam nagged at Dean and lectured him about how Cas should be eating rabbit food instead of this junk. The angel seemed satisfied with the food he received and ate the whole bag and drank the soda.

 

It was the afternoon when the daycare came into Dean’s view. It was close to where the case was at so Dean wouldn’t drive a lot to get to Cas. He glanced at the rearview and made eye contact with the angel for a split second before he tore his gaze away.

 

“Let’s get this over with.”

 

Dean mumbled as he parked his car in front of the daycare and stepped out of the Impala. He opened the back seat of the car door and carried Cas out. Sam stayed in the car while Dean took the angel inside the building. Immediately, they were greeted by a bubbly woman.

 

“Welcome to Sunnyside!”

 

She grinned and poked Cas’ cheek with a giggle. The angel had a straight face and looked at the woman as if she was crazy. He turned around and nuzzled into the crook of Dean’s neck.

 

“He’s shy.”

 

Dean smiled awkwardly as he looked around the front office. There were so many bright colors and drawings, made by children obviously, hung up on the walls. He believed Cas would have fun in a place like this.

 

“That’s okay! I’m sure he’ll get used to it here. Follow me...Mr. Smith. Right?”

 

The lady looked down at her clipboard and grabbed her pen to mark he was here when Dean nodded. She motioned for him to follow her down the hallway and into a playroom area. There were kids running around and almost bumped into Dean if it wasn’t for his fast reflexes. He put Cas down and crouched to be on eye level with him.

 

“I know this is going to be hard, but you need to stay here. I’m goin- hey!”

 

Dean stumbled over his words when he saw Cas running towards the other babies with a big smile on his face. It hurt Dean that this wasn’t affecting Cas at all. Well, he didn’t even fully explain why they were here but the angel loved the place already. The hunter lingered for a bit as he watched Cas grab a Barbie doll to play with the other kids. He was worried he would get bullied or something because kids can be vicious.

 

“First time leaving your son?”

 

The lady asked. Dean had almost forgotten she was there until she spoke up when she noticed how crestfallen he looked.

 

“Uh...yeah. I’m going to miss him, and I feel like he won’t forgive me if I leave…”

 

“He’ll get over it. They all do. It’s just up to you if you’re willing to save that relationship.”

 

Dean smiled at the advice she gave him and thanked her. He looked at Cas one more time and bid the lady farewell before he left the room.

 

“Don’t turn around. Don’t turn around.”

 

He kept mumbling to himself until he was out the building and walking towards his car. He fumbled with his keys and dropped them at least twice on his way down the parking lot.

 

“Cas will be fine, Dean. Stop worrying. The sooner we like this monster the faster you’ll be reunited with him.”

 

Sam muttered as he shook his head when his older brother climbed into the driver’s seat. Dean glared daggers at the side of his face when he turned on the car. He sighed as he gripped the steering wheel and backed out of the parking lot.

 

Meanwhile, Cas looked up in excitement that turned into confusion when he looked around the room. He stood up from the ground with little difficulty and cautiously walked towards the lady Dean was talking with earlier. The tug on her dress made her look down at the angel with a polite smile.

 

“Where’s daddy?”

 

The lady, Margaret from where Cas can read her name tag from his angle, bit her lip.

 

“He left, honey. He needed to go to work.”

 

Work? Was that what the brothers were talking about when Dean left Cas alone in the kitchen? Why didn’t they bring him along? The angel looked around as his eyes started to well up in tears. He was alone. He didn’t know anybody, and he already missed Dean. He wanted Dean. He needed his daddy. He looked up at Margaret who looked terrified and knew what was coming next. Cas started to wail and the tears just kept coming and coming. He was hiccuping and fell on his butt when he became too tired to stand on his own.

 

“Oh, sweetie. It’s okay. He’ll come back soon.”

 

Cas stopped crying after a while but he kept hiccuping as he rubbed his eyes tiredly.

 

“P-p-prom-mise?”

 

He looked up at her with a spark of hope. Margaret smiled and nodded.

 

“Of course. They always come back.”

 

Cas let a tiny smile show on his face at the thought of Dean returning for him. Dean will come back for him. He knew it.


	3. Flashback

Dean paced around the hotel room as Sam explained the situation they were currently in. He was barely paying attention to what his brother was saying until Sam called out his name. The older hunter froze in his spot and looked up from the floor.

 

“Are you even listening?”

 

“Yeah yeah. You were talking about the hunt.”

 

Dean waved him off and went back to pacing around the room. Sam sighed heavily and stood up from his seat. He was on his laptop researching when his brother decided to pace around the room like a maniac. He just hoped he wasn’t this way when they actually go out and gank this creature. He placed a hand on Dean’s shoulder to stop him.

 

“What are you so worried about?”

 

Sam glared at him and crossed his arms. He wasn’t letting Dean off the hook until the older hunter told him what was wrong with him. Dean looked everyone in the room except Sam as he started to bite his fingernails; a sign of nervousness. Sam slapped his hand away before he could get to the skin part.

 

“Stop doing that!”

 

Sam said with much more annoyance than concern when Dean still wouldn’t answer him. Finally, the older Winchester sighed and slumped onto the bed. The mattress unk from his weight as he stared up at Sam with a distressed look on his face.

 

“I’m just worried about Cas. I know we left him this morning but it felt like years. What if something bad happens? What if he turns back to an adult while he’s playing with the other kids? What if they find out his wings aren’t fake?”

 

Dean wasn’t worried about Cas turning back at all. He was more worried about the angel’s safety than anything else. Unfortunately, Cas didn’t know how to hide his wings when his vessel is a human baby. Dean just hoped the kids wouldn’t poke at them. They were too beautiful to be ruined by those snot covered kids. He had done some more thinking and regretted leaving Cas at the daycare without an explanation, the angel wouldn’t understand, but still.

 

Sam frowned and sighed quietly. He ran a hand over his hair and looked down at the floor. He looked stressed out which made Dean feel even worse. He must be stressing Sam out about his worries for the small angel. How could he not worry? The baby was defenseless. He could barely stand on his own feet for god’s sake.

 

“I know you two have been...getting closer ever since he turned into a baby.”

 

Sam furrowed his eyebrows. He didn’t really understand their relationship right now. He was rather curious. Maybe Dean just needed to take care of the baby because it’s his duty. His older brother always intends to put others’ needs first. Sam just wished Dean could take care of himself for once. The hunter didn’t even eat the food Sam had bought him.

 

“But we have other things we need to do. Like kill this possible siren. While you were pacing and worrying about Cas I did some research and came to the conclusion that this creature we’re hunting is a possible siren.”

 

Sam grabbed his laptop from the table and shoved it into Dean’s grasp. He glared up at him before sitting up on the bed and reading over the mythology explanation on what exactly a siren is. He could barely read the words as his thoughts go back to Cas. He couldn’t help it. The spell must be teaching him a lesson at how he didn’t really care much about Cas before. The angel is basically a baby in a trench coat.

 

Ever since Cas took Sam’s memories of hell Dean always regretted not staying in the mental hospital to help him. He had to leave it to the demon, Meg. Why did he do that? He didn’t have a proper answer for that...

 

  * \-     -



 

The day the brothers broke Cas out of the asylum. Dean never thought he would see the angel like this. Cas looked so scared and fragile. He looked small in the white outfit they had to put on him. He was sitting on the bed, staring at the wall, emotionless. It broke Dean's heart to see him like this. The once powerful angel stood in front of him, now looking like a lost child. Dean swallows hard before he slowly enters the room, the door made a small squeaking sound behind him which caused the angel to look up at him. Dean smiled at him, trying to look cheerful because he hoped that Cas would too. The angel’s face broke into a gummy smile. Then, he realized something and his face fell, his expression immediately closing off. Dean was left to wonder what made him react that way. He couldn’t question it. He could hardly look at Cas. Why did he leave him behind with a demon, of all people? He felt guilty. He was so focused on hunting he had totally forgotten who he cared about. Now, that no powerful creature was coming to get them he decided that he would make it up to Cas.

 

He was going to break him out of this asylum. The angel didn’t deserve to be here any longer and from Dean’s perspective; he looked fine. Lucifer left, The hunter was more than sure of it. 

 

“Hey, Cas. How are you doing?”

 

Dean’s gentle voice pierced through the trance Castiel was in. It was like seeing him for the first time in a long time. Cas felt safe around him, but he wasn’t positive if Dean would accept what he had become now. After the torture and hallucinations Lucifer put him through he wanted to forget, for once, that everything was okay and that Dean loved him...Just as he loved him dearly. Being around him proved to be difficult before, but now? All Cas wanted to do was go into his little space and wished Dean would take care of him. He wanted to be held in the man’s strong arms, play with toys, watch cartoons, and suck on a pacifier or at least his thumb. He knew he couldn’t do those kinds of things. The Winchester’s, no doubt, would only think it was “weird” or they wouldn’t approve at all.

 

“I’m…fine. Thank you for asking.”

 

Cas broke the silence after a while. His voice was a bit more high pitch than usual, and he felt his cheeks heat up in embarrassment. He ducked his head to hide the blush and glanced up at Dean through his eyelashes. Into those green eyes Cas fell in love with so many years ago. He didn’t know the owner of those green eyes was also in love with the beauty with piercing blue eyes. They locked eyes and stared at each other for a while. Until Sam came in the room quietly. Dean was the first to glance away as his brother walked inside further.

 

“Meg was able to provide us at least ten minutes extra. Apparently Castiel needs to take his meds and go to sleep in a couple of minutes. Which means we have to make a plan, fast, and it has to be a good one.”

 

Sam said. Dean’s teeth clenched just by hearing the demon’s name. She must’ve manipulated Cas during their time together. The older Winchester needed to believe in something else rather than Cas loving another person. That person being Meg. He looked at the way Cas saw her. It nearly broke his heart, but he didn’t want to think about that now. Cas needed them. He meant it when he didn’t want to use his grace to fight. Apparently he watches the bees now. Wherever they could be seen…

 

“I circled around the perimeter. There’s two exits. The entrance and the back door. They’re both guarded, but when Meg unlocks every cell in this floor we could distract them long enough to escape. They won’t suspect a thing so they don’t have time to call for backup.”

 

Sam explained his plan with such optimism Dean actually had faith they would be able to break Cas out. Speaking of, he wasn’t paying attention. He was humming to himself quietly. Too quiet for Dean to hear what song he was humming. He was also starring at the crayons the workers left for him. His fingers twitched to grab them and color the walls again. Luckily, the walls couldn't clearly be seen in the dim light. He clenched his shaking hands into fists and quieted his humming when he realized what was happening.

 

“Sounds good to me. I just hope Meg does her job.”

 

Dean practically spat venom upon speaking her name. Sam nodded in agreement, knowing how his brother felt about Meg. She wouldn’t fail them today. She cared too much for Cas. Sam just hoped it wasn’t an act. Dean checked his wristwatch for the time then stood next to Cas.

 

“You’re leaving this place, buddy. When we leave this room you stay behind me and keep close. Got it?”

 

Cas bit his tongue to keep from talking and instead, nodded obediently. Dean glanced over at Sam and nodded. His brother left the room and headed into the hallway. Most likely to check in with Meg and make sure she did her job. Dean grabbed Cas’ arm and beckoned him to get up from the bed. The both of them walked towards the door and looked through the rectangular window. An alarm was heard throughout the facility. All the doors unlocked and many of the lunatics in this floor came out of their rooms. All the workers and guards were trying to get them back to their cell.

 

Dean opened the door and headed out. He made sure Cas was following him before advancing forward. Their only exit towards the stairs was blocked by the guards to make sure nobody got out.

 

“Son of a bitch. We need another way out.”

 

Dean kept his eyes on the exit until he heard Cas shout for him. He turned around quickly and surged forward to struck the security guard in the head, knocking him out cold. He didn’t noticed the dazed look Cas was giving him as he looked around frantically. He grabbed the angel’s arm and dragged him into a room. He closed and locked the door behind them. He walked closer to the windows and gulped at the drop. There was a dumpster full of trash bags they could land on. It was somewhat safe but they didn’t have any other choice.

 

“Do you trust me?”

 

Cas tilted his head to the side and squinted up at Dean in confusion when asked that question.

 

“Of course I do, Dean. Why would I not?”

 

Dean turned his body towards Cas fully and frowned. How could an angel give him so much trust? He never deserved it. He shook his head to get rid of his thoughts and wrapped his arms around Cas tightly.

 

“Hold on.”

 

He smashed his body against the window and squeezed his eyes shut as he held onto Cas tightly. They landed in the dumpster with Dean on his back, taking the most damage the fall had to offer, and Cas on top of him. He groaned at the the throbbing pain his back was feeling. It would go away soon. Meanwhile, Cas was holding onto Dean tightly with his face buried into the brook of his neck.

 

“Uh...Cas, you can let me go now.”

 

The angel lifted his head off of Dean's chest and looked down at him.

 

“Oh, sorry.”

 

He got up and, with a little bit of a struggle he was able to get out of the dumpster. Dean grimaced when he tried to get up. His back felt sore from the fall but he didn’t voice his injuries since his focus was on getting Cas the hell out of here. They walked towards the front where Sam was waiting for him. When he spotted them he sighed in relief and smiled. The alarm could be heard even from the outside as they made their way towards the impala.

 

“That was a close one. I thought you guys didn’t make it out.”

 

Sam said with a quiet sigh. His voice was laced with concern, mostly for Cas who was quiet more than usual and staring off into space. Dean was also worried about the angel.

 

“The plan worked. It took a turn, but we made it out. Now let’s get out of here before they look for us.”

 

Dean climbed into the driver’s seat and heard a couple of car doors close when his other two companions joined him. He reached into his pocket for the car keys. He inserted the right one in the ignition and turned it, making the car roar into life. He backed out of the parking lot and stepped on the gas pedal with the tires screeching as he sped his way down the street.

 

  * \-     -



 

When they arrived at the bunker Dean had to usher Cas inside when the angel saw a bee. He was chasing after it when the hunter caught him. Cas had almost forgotten what the bunker looked like. It was like seeing the place for the very first time. He turned into a full circle to marvel the textures and burn it into his memory forever. He was always safe here. Always with Dean. Sam was giving him odd looks while the corners of Dean’s lips lifted up into a barely there smile. At least the angel looked happy. Way more happier than being in that mental hospital.

 

“Your old room is still yours if you want it. If you even sleep, that is.”

 

Dean spoke up after a while. Cas had his back turned towards the brother so they couldn’t see the frown that graced his features. He took a liking into sleeping at times. When he didn’t want to deal with the world. When he wanted to go into his little space so badly, but sleeping alone didn’t fit well with him. He wanted to sleep with Dean. He turned around and nodded at him.

 

“Thank you, Dean. I feel rather tired. I’ll catch up with you two in the morning.”

 

Cas smiled gently before making his way towards the long hallway. Finding his room was easy. It was next to Dean’s. So close for when Cas needed to call out to his friend for help. He sat down on the memory foam covered with colorful soft blankets for him to use. It was a room he didn’t want. There wasn’t any crayons, stuffed animals, clothes he wanted to wear, or a tv for cartoons.

 

A knock on the door distracted him from his thoughts. Dean was standing in the doorway with a trench coat in hand.

Cas’ trench coat. The hunter stepped inside and handed Cas the coat with a small smile.

 

“I just thought you might want it. I know you grew attached to that coat. It’s like the same attachment I have with baby.”

 

“You kept it. After all these months…”

 

Cas hugged the trench coat to his chest. He felt comfort within the coat for some reason. There was some traces of Dean’s scent behind and he breathed it in. He felt that same warm feeling inside him whenever he was close to Dean or thought about him.

 

“Of course I did. It was the only piece I had of you. Wow, that doesn’t sound creepy at all.”

 

Dean chuckled awkwardly.

 

“I’m going to get some sleep. We have a case tomorrow, and you’re allowed to come if you like.”

 

Cas hesitated. He didn’t want to work on a case because just by thinking about it made his little side shake up with fear, but he also didn’t want to be apart from Dean. He had no choice in accepting the older Winchester’s offer a with a nod of his head.

 

“I’ll come. I can help with research.”

 

Dean’s face lit up, and he nodded.

 

“That’s great. Well, goodnight. I’ll see you in the morning.”

 

“Goodnight, Dean.”

 

He lingered in the doorway for a bit before leaving the room. Cas stood up from the bed quickly and peeked around the corner to make sure Dean had gone to his room. When he heard Dean’s door click shut he also closed his door and locked it. He walked back to the bed and sat down. He looked through the pockets of his trench coat to search for his phone. When his hand grasped the device he took it out and tried to turn it on. It had enough battery to show him that he needed to charge.

 

“This is so annoying.”

 

Cas said with his little voice. He sighed as he looked through the nightstand until he found the charger. He plugged the adapter into the outlet and grabbed the cord to plug it into his phone as well. He waited for a couple of minutes to his phone to restart when it had enough battery to function properly. He unlocked his phone and opened the YouTube app. He searched for any Scooby-Doo episodes the app had to offer. He picked one he hasn’t seen and turned up the volume a bit. He started to hum along with the theme music and giggled as the episode started. He watched a couple of episodes when he felt tired. He yawned and turned off his phone. He rubbed his eyes tiredly and frowned at the empty bed.

 

He couldn’t sleep even if he wanted to. He was scared and lonely. He stood up from the bed and walked towards the hallway. He felt nervous when he stared at Dean’s closed door. Trying to work up the courage to go in and ask if he could sleep with him. Just for one night he wanted to feel another body next to his as he slept. He gulped and knocked on the door gently. The bed’s springs and footsteps could be heard then the lock of a door and the door opening to reveal Dean who looked concerned.

 

“Hey, Cas. You okay?”

 

Dean frowned as the angel tried to rack through his brain to figure out what to say.

 

“Can I sleep with you? Just for tonight. I..uh...had a nightmare, and I can’t go back to sleep.”

 

Cas said a little too quickly. He expected Dean to decline or tell him to grow up because he’s an  _ angel  _ for Christ’s sake. Instead, Dean smiled and stepped aside to let him in. The room was still the same the last Cas saw it. He was able to see in the dark with his grace. It was one of his many abilities. He wished he had an ability where he could block out all the human emotions he was feeling at this second, upon entering Dean’s room. He stepped inside further until his knee hit the bed. He rubbed at the sore spot before laying down. A few moments later Dean laid down next to him.

 

Cas could feel the heat Dean was radiating. All he wanted to do was bury his face into Dean’s chest and cuddle with him. Earlier today when they escaped the asylum it was the most human contact he had with the man, and he wanted more. He craved more. He was too scared to ask though; figured he would scare Dean away with his unwanted affections. He covered his cold body with the blanket and turned his back against the man to stare at the wall.

 

Dean’s breathing slowed as he fell deeper into sleep. He looked pretty tired when the angel had awakened him. The angel felt guilty for his wants. Dean needed his sleep for the hunt they were going on tomorrow. Castiel closed his eyes and felt himself being pulled under as he fell asleep.

 

The next morning came rather too quickly for Cas but he was engulfed in a pair of arms around him. His face was plastered against Dean’s chest and broad shoulders. He blinked up sleepily at the man and smiled. Dean was still sleeping, and he looked peacefully with his lips parted slightly. The angel lifted his hand to trace over his face scattered with freckles. He was already thinking about how many more freckles he was going to add. He stopped himself from thinking any further as he pulled away from Dean completely. The man groaned softly as his arms searched for something to grab onto which made the hunter wake up.

 

“Goodmorning, Dean.”

 

Cas said with a look of awe on his face. It was a sight to see Dean wake up from undisturbed nightmares. He wished he could wake up to see Dean next to him every morning, but he couldn’t. For now, he cherished this moment they shared to himself.

 

“Morning, Cas. Sleep well?”

 

Dean dragged himself out of bed and stretched. He sighed as he felt and heard some of his joints crack.

 

“Yes, I did. Thank you for letting me sleep in your room.”

 

“It’s no problem. It’s obviously your first day back from that place. I can’t blame you. I’ll get started on breakfast. Just come to the kitchen whenever you feel like it.”

 

Dean smiled at him as he looked around for his slippers so that his feet wouldn’t walk around on the cold tiles. He grabbed them from his closet and slipped them on before heading out of his room. Cas watched him go. He was in the mood for some pancakes that were shaped like dinosaurs, but he didn’t voice his thoughts.

 

The only good thing about the asylum was that the workers never judged him on what he wanted. Dean is very open-minded and kind about most things but Cas didn’t want the man he loves to look at him any differently. It’s already enough that the younger brother treated him like someone who would blow up in any second. He couldn’t blame them.

 

He took Sam’s memories about the cage away from him. It was too much for a human to handle. An angel could though so Cas took the fall for him. Afterwards, it left him weak and wanting to be taken care of. Not by just anyone. By Dean; who he trusted the most. The thought of the older Winchester not wanting him made Cas cry quietly into the pillow.

 

  * \-     -



 

Sam snapped his fingers in front of Dean’s face when the hunter had spaced off, again.

 

“I don’t think you’re well enough to hunt for today.”

 

Sam grumbled. Dean shot up from the bed and closed the laptop a little too hard. He had barely read anything about sirens but he knew what they did. They hunted one years ago.

 

“I can! I’m just a little distracted. It’s not happen again. I promise.”

 

Dean put on a very convincing facial expression and hoped Sam would buy it. The younger hunter looked at him as if he was about to deny it but sighed.

 

“Fine, but if anything goes wrong you’re not going with me on the next hunt, okay?”

 

Dean raised his left hand and put his right hand over his heart.

 

“Scouts honor.”

 

Sam rolled his eyes and sighed with a shake of his head. They both knew Dean wasn’t even in a scout, but he liked to pretend he was. An unusual fact about his brother. He looked through his duffle bag for the weapon they would need to kill the siren with.

 

“We need to lure it out. The siren can be anyone, so keep an eye out, and don’t kiss anyone.”

 

Sam glared at his brother who put his hands up in surrender. He knew he slept around, but he hasn’t done that lately. He likes to believe because he’s getting a little too old and ignored the obvious reason that’s in the daycare a couple of miles from here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cas still isn’t an adult. This is just a flashback when the brothers busted him out of the asylum he was in season 7. I hope it didn’t confuse any of you.


	4. Hunt Gone Right?

Sam walked into the bar and looked around the area before taking a seat on a stool. He waved over to the bartender and ordered a drink. Just one before the hunt. They had a possible target in mind and he hoped his brother had his head in the game. He didn’t know why Dean is so worried about Cas. It’s not like he can’t take care of himself, even as a baby.

 

He thanked the bartender and looked down at his glass filled with alcohol. He knew he shouldn’t be drinking during the job but couldn’t find another coping method with the way Dean is acting at the moment. He was spacing out when at the corner of his eye he could see a blonde woman sitting next to him. He tipped his head back and drank the whole glass in one go, feeling the familiar burn.

 

“Calm down there, big boy. There’s way more on the shelves, I’m sure.”

 

The blonde woman spoke up. Sam shifted his eyes to her and choked on his drink, making the liquid spurted over his flannel. He coughed as he set the glass down and ignored the odd looks he received from his sudden reaction. He was speechless. He had the sudden urge to touch the woman to make sure she was real but refrained from doing so. This must be a hallucination.

 

Then suddenly the bartender gave her a drink and Sam made the conclusion that this was most certainly  _ not  _ a hallucination. How is this possible? Many thoughts were going through his head until he remembered about the hunt. Siren. This wasn’t Jess, no matter how much it looked like her, this was a siren. A burst of ire rose inside him just by the thought of a supernatural creature using Jess to get to him.

 

“By the expression on your face, I’m assuming I chose the wrong girl to play with your feelings, Winchester?”

 

The siren finally looked over at Sam and grinned at him wickedly. He scrunched up his nose in disgust and leaned away from the creature. That smile didn’t fit Jess’ beautiful face. It’s been so long since he last saw her...alive. She looked so young. Way much younger than Sam is now.

 

“How dare you use her face?”

 

Sam sneered, lowering his voice to not alert anyone else. He clenched his hands into fists and will himself to not attack. That would cause a scene and get him kicked out before he could kill the siren. He didn’t want this creature to get away. Especially when he has a big chance of hurting them.

 

“For obvious reasons of course.”

 

She gestured with her manicure hands towards Sam’s facial expression of hatred. This creature wanted to push his buttons and wipe out the Winchester’s just like any other supernatural being against them. Sam didn’t quite understand the siren’s motive. He opened his mouth to bark a snarky comment when the siren surged forward and kissed him.

 

Sam struggled, but just as fast, he was under a trance. He moved his lips and started to kiss back. Images of he and Jess together flashed through his mind as they continued on with the kiss. He missed her so much. It was a very sore spot to talk about. When Jess pulled away Sam chased after her lips but was stopped by her hand on his chest.

 

“I need you to do something for me first.”

 

Jess smiled suggestively. She looked even more perfect when she was smiling, and at that moment, Sam wanted to do everything she asked of.

 

“Anything. What do you need me to do, Jess?”

 

Sam looked at her like a lovestruck puppy when she looked around, pretending to think of something.

 

“I need you to kill Dean so we can be together. He doesn’t accept us, Sam.”

 

Jess said sadly. A moment of doubt appeared in Sam’s mind, but it vanished before he could comprehend what it was when he saw a tear fall down Jess’ cheek. He nodded determinedly and stood up from his stool. He grabbed Jess’ hand and squeezed it tightly.

 

“Dean Winchester must die.”

 

  * \-     -



 

Dean was cleaning his guns. It made him stop thinking and worrying about Cas; just until Sam comes back from the bar so they can hunt down this siren. He hummed a lullaby he would always sing when the angel couldn’t go to sleep. Which made him think about said angel. Dean sighed heavily when his thoughts wandered towards the no zone during a hunt. Cas was fine. He was safe. Who would want to target babies anyways?

 

He went back to cleaning his guns when he heard a knock on the door. He set the pieces down and grabbed a loaded handgun. He patted his pocket for the bronze dagger as he slowly walked towards the door. He aimed the barrel of the gun on the door before opening it. He sighed in relief when it was only Sam.

 

“That was fast. I thought you would be gone for a while.”

 

He beckoned for the younger Winchester to come in and looked out the door to make sure nobody saw them before closing it. His instincts kicked in when Sam came at him with his own dagger in hand. He dodged the attack and backed away from Sam who looked like a wild animal.

 

“Sam. Listen to me. This isn’t you. It’s the siren.”

 

It looked like the gears were trying to work in Sam’s head and Dean walked towards him with his hands raised in surrender. He slowly grabbed the bronze dagger but was too slow to pull it out. Sam slashed his arm that extended from his wrist to his elbow. Hey 

 

Dean hissed in pain and clasped a hand around his arm. The cut was pretty deep, and he would need stitches for that. Right now he couldn’t worry about it. He gripped the handle of the pain and tackled Sam to the ground. The younger Winchester struggled against his grip as Dean coated the bronze dagger with Sam’s blood. They both would need stitches after this.

 

“Kill him, Sam!”

 

The siren came into the room and glared at the pair. She was obviously disappointed with the results. Dean froze for a split second and Sam took the time to grab the upper hand. The dagger was dangerously close to Dean’s eye.

 

“Once he’s done with you I’ll make him go kill your angel. Life would be easier without that pesky angel.”

 

There was confidence in the siren’s voice and it made Dean act with so much fire in his veins. He threw Sam off and kicked him in the gut. The younger Winchester stumbled back as Dean scrambled to get up from the ground. Before the siren could escape Dean wielded his dagger and threw it at the creature. The siren screeched in pain and the corpse crumbled to the floor. Dean breathed heavily and turned around when he heard Sam groan. The younger brother looked confused at the situation they were in.

 

“Next time I’m coming with you to the bar.”

 

Sam scrunched up his face in confusion at Dean’s statement but nodded anyway. All the anger was gone and Dean has filled with happiness once again. He’ll be able to pick up Castiel from daycare and go home. The sudden pain on his arm returned. Right, he needed to patch that up before going.

 

  * \-     -



 

Once the brothers were all patched up and Dean told Sam what happened, they checked out of the hotel and headed towards the daycare where they had left Cas. It was late at night but Dean didn’t care. He was anxious to see the angel and it showed with how fast he was going. Sam had to grip his seat and pray they didn’t crash. Once they arrived at the daycare Dean parked the car and didn’t even bother turning it off. He wrenched the door open and stumbled out of the car to head inside the building. Margaret jumped at the sudden burst of the entrance and turned around in surprise.

 

“Mr. Smith? I didn’t expect to see you so soon. Not to mention it’s so late.”

 

She said as she glanced towards the clock on the wall then back at him. Her eyes wandered towards the bandage on his arm and clearly looked like she wanted to ask what happened. Dean wanted to remind her she shouldn’t even be awake this late but bit back his snarky comment.

 

“I’m here for my son. I missed him so much I couldn’t wait until the morning.”

 

Dean shrugged sheepishly. Might as well tell the truth so that he could get to Cas as soon as possible. Margaret smiled and beckoned for him to follow her. As he looked around he was already remembering where the room was. Finally, Margaret stopped in front of the door and opened it quietly. She pressed a finger to her lips before going in with Dean. The kids were sleeping soundly in their sleeping bags. Some of them were even clutching toys in their small hands.

 

Dean spotted Cas and couldn’t help the smile that graced his features. The angel was clutching his teddy bear, the one Dean gave him, towards his chest. His trance was broken when Margaret handed him Cas’ duffle bag. He grabbed it and nodded in thanks before gently picking up Cas.

 

“Thank you for taking care of him. I am forever in your debt.”

 

“It’s just my job, Mr. Smith. Have a good night.”

 

She whispered gently as she watched the pair leave. Dean hugged Cas closely and made his way out of the building. He popped the trunk open and tossed the duffle bag inside. He closed the trunk and slid into the backseat.

 

“You’re driving.”

 

Is what Dean said to Sam before laying down across the backseat. The younger Winchester was dumbfounded but recovered quickly as he slid towards the driver’s seat. Dean laid Cas on his chest and patted his back gently as the angel snored quietly. Having Cas in his arms again felt like a relief for Dean. All the anxiety and paranoia died down as he held the angel. During his sleep, Cas snuggled deeper into the man’s chest and sighed in content.

 

  * \-     -



 

The next morning they stopped by a gas station to fill up the tank when Cas woke up. Sam had walked into the store to get some snacks for them. Dean was still holding Cas when the angel figured out where he was. His face pinched with anger at Dean. He slapped the hunter on the chest.

 

“What was that for?”

 

Dean frowned and rubbed his chest. Cas twisted away until Dean had to let go of him. The angel turned his back towards Dean and crossed his arms over his chest with a huff.

 

“You lef’ me!”

 

Cas’ voice cracked lightly and Dean’s heart shattered at how destroyed the angel sounded.

 

“I had to. You weren’t safe. I couldn’t stretch myself too thin with worrying about you and hunting.”

 

Dean tried to reason with Cas but the angel was too stubborn to even look at him. He knew this would happen. He left Cas too many times and did it again. He would rather have Cas hate him than see him in danger.

 

“Come on. Don’t be like that. I’m sorry!”

 

Dean fiddled with his fingers and waited for Cas to say  _ something.  _ Cas looked over his shoulder at Dean and glared at him. The glare turned into concern when his eyes laid upon the bandage wrapped around Dean’s wound. The tense atmosphere was gone as Cas scooted closer to the hunter to inspect the bloody bandage.

 

“Wha’ ‘appen?”

 

“Oh, it’s nothing. I’ve had worse.”

 

Dean shrugged as if it wasn’t big deal and tried to hide his arm. Cas wasn’t having any of it. He slapped Dean’s bicep and grabbed his arm. He laid his small hand on the bandage and frowned. He had a concentrated look on his face as he stared at it.

 

“Cas. You don’t have to heal it. I’m fine, really.”

 

Dean sighed. The angel started to get frustrated when he couldn’t feel his grace. Probably because of how small his vessel became. He gave up after a couple of minutes and sighed sadly.

 

“Am ‘orry.”

 

Cas wrapped his chubby arms around Dean’s neck the best he can and hugged him tightly. The hunter made a small noise in protest when the baby had his hands full of hair.

 

“It’s okay, buddy. It’ll heal.”

 

Dean wrapped his arms around Cas’ small body and breathed in his scent. He almost cried at how much he smelt like a baby. He always loved that scent which he will not admit to anyone, ever.

 

“Home?”

 

Cas whispered and nuzzled into Dean further. He wasn’t letting go anytime soon and Dean accepted it with a gentle smile.

 

“Yeah, we’re going home.”

 

The two stayed in the backseat when Sam came back with the snacks. Cas immediately snatched the Oreos for himself and started to eat them like he was starving. When he finished them his hands and cheeks were covered in Oreos. No matter how dirty he is, Dean still thinks he’s cute and makes a little expectation when Cas dirties the car. While dealing with Sam’s nagging who hands them a napkin. Dean grabs it and cleans Cas with the soft material.

 

When Sam sees the bunker near the distance he reached out towards the backseat to nudge Dean awake. The older Winchester opened his eyes and looks around to make sure there isn’t a monster. Instincts kicked in, and he was only able to calm down when he finally glanced over at the front seat where Sam is. The hunt left him a bit shaken up since his own brother tried to kill him and he was worried about Cas all the time.

 

Dean climbed out of the car, while still holding Cas, and headed inside the bunker; leaving Sam behind to deal with the duffle bags and parking. He quietly closed the main door behind him and climbed down the stairs. Cas was sleeping peacefully and the hunter didn’t want to wake him up. He entered his room and placed the baby on the bed. He covered him with the blankets and smiled down at him. His heart felt a million times bigger by just looking at the peaceful baby. He almost wanted to cry when he thought about Cas going back to his normal size. He should be looking for a spell, not playing a normal life with him. This life isn’t good for Dean’s desire. Not to mention, Cas probably wants to be turned back into a fully grown adult. So many things can happen to a baby on their line of duty.

 

At that moment, Dean realized he would do everything to keep Cas safe. That means squashing down his fantasies and helping Sam find a spell on how to fix this. He was able to turn around and leave when he heard the angel shift.

 

“Daddy?”

 

Cas sat up and rubbed his eyes tiredly. He made grabby hands at Dean until the hunter picked him up. The angel laid his head on Dean’s shoulder and gripped a handful of his shirt.

 

“Don’ leave. Am ‘cared.”

 

Dean closed his eyes and pecked Cas’ cheek.

 

“I’ll never leave you.”

 

Dean whispered a promise. A promise he will keep until his last breath. The way Cas was acting made Dean stay. He didn’t want the angel to go back to his normal size. He couldn’t deny it any longer. He felt like he was taking advantage, but he knew he was selfish. Why would an angel want to be his little? Cas wouldn’t understand and promptly think it’s weird. It always happens with his past lovers. That’s why he loved babies and wished to take care of them whenever possible. He wanted his time with baby Cas to last.

 

“Movie?”

 

Cas lifted his head and looked up at Dean with his puppy eyes. How can he deny him? He merely smiled and nodded.

 

“Of course. Whichever movie you want.”

 

He set Cas down on the bed to pull out his collection of movies. He made two separate piles; ones that’s appropriate for Cas and ones that aren’t. The angel grabbed a movie from the inappropriate pile and inspected it with a curious look on his face. Dean snatched the movie from him and checked what he grabbed; a horror film.

 

“I wan’ watch thattt one!”

 

Cas pointed at the movie in Dean’s hand and looked up at the man with pleading eyes. Dean sighed heavily and nodded. If the angel got too scared he can just turn it off and play another movie. He opened the box to grab the disc and insert it into the DVD player. He sat down on the bed, next to Cas, and turned on the television with the TV remote. The opening scene of Halloween, the classic, of course, came on. Dean suddenly got a spooky vibe and was engrossed with the film. He had totally forgotten Halloween was this month. Every day felt like Halloween for the hunters anyways.

 

“I’m going to get some popcorn.”

 

Dean announced as he stood up from the bed. Cas nodded, his eyes glued to the screen as Dean left the room. He passed by Sam who was in the library, as always and headed into the kitchen. He looked through the cabinets for the popcorn. He took a couple of minutes to make it and pour it into a large bowl before going back to the room.

 

He plopped down on the bed and chuckled when his weight moved Cas. He placed the large bowl in between them and started to eat the buttery popcorn with the angel. Cas glanced at Dean who stuffed handfuls of popcorn into his mouth. He looked between the popcorn and Dean before mimicking him. Some popcorn fell out of his mouth and onto the floor.

 

Cas didn’t know what to expect from the movie. He just chose it because of the title based on their season. He did not expect a murderer with a mask trying to kill people. Dean didn’t flinch at any part of the movie. He basically knew every line by now. Cas started to shake in fear and tried to scoot closer to Dean. His wings quivered as well and some feathers fell onto the bed sheets. He moved the popcorn bowl and cuddled into Dean’s side. The hunter looked down at the sudden touch and smiled at the angel who stuffed his face in Dean’s shirt.

 

“We should watch a different movie.”

 

Dean stood up with some difficult until Cas let go of his shirt. He ejected the disc from the DVD player and returned it to the box. He looked through the movies until he found The Nightmare Before Christmas. He figured Cas would like this film much better. He took the disc out of the box and inserted it into the DVD player. He sat back down on the bed and wrapped an arm around Cas, he was careful about the wings, who immediately snuggled him.

 

“Scary?”

 

Cas asked as he looked up at the hunter with fear in his eyes. Dean shook his head and kissed his forehead.

 

“Nope. You’ll love it.”

 

Dean smiled and looked up at the screen. He played the movie then looked back at Cas to see his reaction. The angel was amazed and let go of Dean’s shirt as his eyes were glued to the screen in front of him. By the end of the movie, Cas was asleep on Dean’s side. The hunter turned off the TV and shifted Cas carefully on the bed. He grabbed the feathers and placed them on the nightstand. He stripped out of his clothes to change into his pjs before going under the covers with Cas.

 

  * \-     -



 

The next morning Dean woke up with a small hand inside his mouth. Cas pulled his hand away when he realized Dean is awake. He climbs onto his stomach and stands up with some difficulty. He jumped and collided with Dean’s chest who snapped his eyes open with a yelp.

 

“Cas!”

 

Dean groaned and raised himself onto his elbows. He glared at the angel who had an innocent look on his face.

 

“Am hun’ry.”

 

Cas cooed and laid down on Dean. The hunter sighed and rolled his eyes. He knew the baby wasn’t going to move until he got what he wanted. He wrapped his arms around Cas and stood up from the bed. He walked into the kitchen and blinked his eyes a couple of times to regain his vision. He set Cas down on the floor next to the tea set that was still there and opened the refrigerator to grab an apple. He washed it and grabbed a knife to cut it into small pieces before putting them on a plate. He put the plate on the small table where Cas was playing with his teddy bear.

 

“Eat up.”

 

Cas picked up a piece of the apple and scrunched up his nose. He held it to his nose to smell it before popping it into his mouth. He chewed it slowly and smiled.

 

“MMMM. Del’ciou”

 

Dean chuckled. Cas trying to talk will always be cute to the hunter. He was just staring at the baby with heart eyes as Cas kept eating the slices of apples. The moment was ruined when Sam walked into the kitchen.

 

“Dude! Put some pants on.”

 

Sam covered his eyes and felt around to make his way to the refrigerator.

 

“You’re such a prude. I’m wearing my damn boxers.”

 

Cas looked up at Dean and had an amused expression on his face when he looked at Dean’s Batman boxers. He swallowed the bite and waved at Dean to get his attention.

 

“You hav’ co’tume? Batman!”

 

Cas spread his arms and grinned. Dean was actually thinking about it, and Sam sighed at how childish his brother is.

 

“Great idea! We should go buy my costume today. I hope they still have some in stock. Tomorrow is Halloween already.”

 

Dean grinned.

 

“Yay!”

 

Cas giggled and stuffed an apple slice inside his mouth. He was already getting himself dirty, but Dean didn’t care. He looked so cute and peaceful like this. Nothing like the angel he is before the spell. Dean loved this version of him. Being able to take care of him while Cas has no care or worry in the world.

 

“Well, have fun you two. Meanwhile, I’ll be doing productive stuff like research!”

 

Sam stressed out and sighed when he was being ignored by the pair. He shrugged. At least they weren’t bothering him while he works. He finally grabbed a water bottle and an apple. He washed it before leaving the kitchen.

 

“After you’re done with your apple, we can go buy something to eat at a diner and then go to the store to buy the costume, yeah?”

 

Dean was craving some pancakes right now, but he didn’t want to waste his time making them. He was famished.

 

“Yes!”

 

Cas nodded in agreement and quickly stuffed the rest of the apple slices inside his mouth.

 

“Slow down there, buddy.”

 

Dean took out his apple slices from Cas mouth and placed them back on the plate.

 

“You can’t eat all of that. One by one. We have all the time in the world.”

 

He chuckled when the angel pouted in response. Cas listened to the hunter and ate the apple slices one by one. Once he was done he jumped up from the seat and ran towards the bedroom. He squeaked when he tripped onto the floor and pouted. Dean went after him and picked him up to carry him to the bedroom.

 

“I got you.”

 

Dean smiled. Cas smiled back and nuzzled into the crook of his neck.


	5. Halloween Hunting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for taking so long to update! I hope y'all enjoy this chapter. I worked on it for weeks. You might notice the format and writing style is very different. I'm trying out new styles of writing to see what I'm comfortable with, and I didn't like how spaced out the paragraphs were.

Screaming and loud footsteps could be heard throughout the bunker. Cas was running around and screaming happily in his bee costume with his wings flapping excitedly behind him while Dean struggled to put on his batman costume. He hadn’t worn a costume since his last year of high school. His Halloween spirit died down when he dedicated his life to hunting. Now, the little angel made Dean have that spirit again. It felt good to be normal, for once. Well, as normal as they could be with white wings sprouting out of a baby’s back and Dean hunting monsters during the night.

The hunter walked out of his room with his batman costume on and looked around for Cas. He didn’t have to wait for long because the angel bumped into his legs. Cas fell backwards on his butt and looked up at Dean with an amazed expression. His small mouth formed an ‘o’ and he started to giggle hysterically.

“I look good, don’t I?” Dean grinned and crouched down to pick Cas up. He stroked his wings gently as he made his way to the library. He quickly learned that Cas loved it when he touched his wings. The gesture made the angel relax into Dean’s touch. He nuzzled into the crook of Dean’s neck and sighed quietly. They passed by Sam who had a bowl of candy in hand to offer to the kids that would pass by. He didn’t acknowledge them as they walked by since his eyes were glued to the screen in front of him.

Dean whistled quietly as he grabbed two plastic bags from the kitchen. He gave one to Cas and kept one for himself. They went up the stairs and out the door. They weren’t affected by the cool air because their costumes were thick enough to keep them warm. Dean walked towards the first decorated house and placed Cas down on ground. He grabbed his small hand and the two walked up at the front porch. The woman lending out the candy smiled at the two. She dropped candies in their plastic bags and waved at them as they left.

Cas looked into his bag and squealed excitedly. “Cany!” He stuffed his hand inside and took out a fun size snickers bar.

“Snickers! My favorite!” Dean took the snickers and unwrapped it for the angel.

Cas looked at it suspiciously with squinty eyes and took a bite out of it. “Mmmm!” He looked up at Dean and smiled. His teeth were covered in chocolate which made Dean chuckle. The angel munched on his snickers bar as they walked over to the next house.

They walked around a couple of blocks and by the end of the night, their bags were almost full. They ran into some obstacles where the people giving out candy were wearing too scary costumes for Cas. The angel refused to grab any candy from them and they had to skip those kinds of houses. Dean didn’t mind though. He did want to go into a haunted house. He wanted to see if they were scary enough for him, but Cas didn’t let him go. They didn’t even make it at the entrance because the angel started to cry. It took some time for Dean to calm him down, but once he did the hunter called it a night. He carried Cas back to the bunker where he saw a couple of kids running away in laughter.

Sam was covered in silly string with an empty bowl in hand. He had an unamused expression on his face when Dean snorted at the sight of him. Cas was even giggling and felt much better than when he did five minutes ago. He wiggled out of Dean’s arms and grabbed his bag of candy to look into it. He grabbed a handful of candy and started to unwrap them as he headed inside the bunker with the bag of candy.

“No candy until you eat something!” Dean called out to the angel. Cas tried to go down the stairs faster to get away from the hunter but he was too slow. Dean snatched the candy bag away and lifted it over his head. Cas whined as he made grabby hands at the candy bag. Dean shook his head firmly and placed it on a high shelf. “I’m going to make supper. Once you finish eating, I’ll let you eat candy, deal?” He placed his hands on his hips.

“Okay…” Cas replied as he fiddled with his fingers. Dean smiled in approval and took off the batman mask. He didn’t bother changing since the angel would complain and whine for his candy, so he immediately started on the supper.

Meanwhile, Cas waited for Sam to come in and leave before trying to form a plan on getting the candy. He looked around the room and waddled over to the small table that was against the wall. With some difficulty, he was able to push it. He brought the chair along and climbed onto it. Next, he climbed onto the table and took out some books from the shelf. He stacked the books until the stack was high enough for him to grab the candy bag. He gripped it tightly into his small hands and sat down on the table. He swung his legs back and forth as he dumped the candy onto the table. Cas cooed at the mountain made out of various of candies.

Thirty minutes later Dean came out of the kitchen and stopped short when he noticed the angel laying on the floor with candy rappers all over his body. The hunter pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. He rubbed a tired hand over his face and crouched down to poke Cas. The angel groaned softly and looked up at Dean with watery eyes. “Tummy hurts,” he whined.

Dean frowned and picked up Cas from the floor. The angel cried quietly as he nuzzled Dean. He walked into his bedroom and closed the door behind them to change the both of them to more comfortable clothing. Cas’ wings kept twitching because of the pain coming from his stomach ache caused by all the candy he ate.

Dean stuffed his hand into the candy bag and looked around for a peppermint. He unwrapped it and held it up to Cas’ mouth. The angel whined and shook his head. “No more. Hurts!” He mumbled.

“If it doesn’t help then I’ll do something else, okay?” Cas looked at Dean then nodded. He grabbed the peppermint and popped it into his mouth. They didn’t have any medicine for a stomach ache in the bunker. The brothers usually just sucked it up, but it broke Dean’s heart to see Cas go through this. He laid him down on the bed and rubbed his belly. The angel tried to shy away from the touch, but he eventually relaxed. He sighed quietly and felt his eyelids droop. Maybe if he fell asleep he would feel better in the morning.

_ “Hey Jude, don’t make it bad…”  _ Dean started to sing softly. Cas tried to keep his eyes open as he stared up at Dean. He was in awe. He never heard the hunter sing. He immediately grew to love his singing voice.  _ “Take a sad song and make it better…” _

Cas chirped happily and let a lazy smile form on his face. He reached out, with a small chubby hand, and touched Dean’s nose. He pointed at every freckle he could see and tried to count. He grew frustrated on not being able to form the words. It made Dean smile as he continued to sign softly. When the song was over the hunter took Cas’ hand and kissed it. He held his hand until the angel gave up on his fight with sleep. Dean wiped away the dry tears on the angel’s face and covered both of them with a blanket.

“Goodnight, Cas…” Dean hummed. He closed his eyes and sooned followed after Cas in the stage of sleep.

-    -    -

The next morning came quickly, and Dean was chasing the bubbly angel around the bunker. Sometimes they passed by Sam and the younger Winchester had to hang onto the books in his grasp for dear life. He wouldn’t see them coming and the books would slip out of his grasp, but he always caught them on time. Dean always ignored his brother’s glare and nagging. How was the baby running so fast? When he first got hit by the spell Cas could barely walk. Sam assumed because he was an angel and learned rapidly than most babies.

“How do you have so much energy? You haven’t even ate breakfast.” Dean was panting by the time he trapped Cas in the storage room. The angel tried to shrink himself by the corner. Dean walked forward slowly and grabbed Cas who squealed. “I’m going to be deaf by the end of the day” Dean sighed as he picked his ear. He heard a ringing noise as he made his way to the kitchen. Cas jumped up and down in the hunter’s grasp and babbles nonsense.  **_His own language he just made up,_ ** Dean assumed.

He set the angel on the small chair by the small table where they had tea party. “Stay.” He held his hands up and stood up slowly. Cas merely stared up at him with big wide eyes. He turned his back for split second before turning around again. Cas was still sitting on the chair and staring up at him. “Good,” he praised with an approving smile. He turned back around and started to work on making breakfast. Cas always prefered it when Dean made breakfast. The hunter found out when Cas didn’t want to cooperate with him when they went out for breakfast.

A couple of minutes later, Sam came into the room with his iPad. Cas made grabby hands at it and pouted when the younger Winchester ignored him. “I found another case for us.” He glanced at the healed scar on Dean’s arm then up his face. He still hadn’t forgave himself for it no matter how many times Dean had told him it wasn’t him. He handed the iPad to his brother.

Dean wiped his hands clean before grabbing the iPad. He skimmed over the article. “I’m guessing, vampire? It’s the only excuse for blood drained bodies.” He shrugged as he handed the iPad back to continue with the chocolate filled pancakes.

“That’s what I’m thinking too. It’s an easy case for us, right?” Sam asked as he looked down at the screen. In the corner of his eye he could see Cas jumping to grab his iPad. He gave him a weird look and made a noise when Dean took the iPad from his hands. He handed it over to the angel who grinned happily. He swiped around and clicked on a couple of apps until he found a gaming one. He cooed as he plopped down on the ground and stared at the screen in front of him.

“You’re buying me a new iPad if he messes it up.” Sam pointed at his brother and glared before leaving the kitchen. Dean merely chuckled and continued with cooking breakfast. All throughout his task he could hear the music of the game Cas was playing. It kept him distracted just until Dean was done with a stack of pancakes. He placed a plate filled with one pancake on the small table.

“Come eat, Cas.” Dean gestured for the angel to come over. Cas stood up and waddled to the table. He sat down on the small chair and ditched the iPad when he spotted the pancake. He giggled as he watched Dean cut up the pancake into small pieces and poured a small amount of syrup on it.

“T’ank you!” Cas grinned up at Dean then looked down. He grabbed the fork and started to eat the pancake. He hummed happily and swayed in his seat. Dean sat down by the much bigger dining table. His butt kept getting stuck in the small chair and his knees prohibited him from scooting closer to the table. He rubbed his hands together and poured a big amount of syrup on his pancakes. He picked up a butter knife and fork to cut up his pancakes and started eating them piece by piece.

Dean was halfway done with his meal when Sam came into the room with his duffle bag. He gave his brother a dirty look when he noticed that the hunter didn’t bother to start packing. Ever since Cas was turned into a baby, by the spell Sam still couldn’t figure out, Dean had been eating a lot more; which the younger Winchester was internally grateful for, but his focus hasn’t been on hunting recently.

Dean chewed on his pancake slowly as he stared back to his brother. He lowered the fork down and swallowed his food before talking. “I didn’t think we were going to leave right away.” he said with honesty.

Cas turned his attention to the boys and jumped from his seat. “I wanna go!” He stuffed the rest of the pancake into his mouth and waddled over to Dean to tug on his shirt.

“Uh...Cas.” Dean drawled out as he looked over at Sam to seek some help. The younger Winchester whistled and made his way to the garage to wait for the pair. Dean groaned and glanced at the angel who was making his puppy dog eyes. “Alright alright! You win. Only because I don’t want you mad at me.” Cas cheered as Dean stood up from his chair to grab the dirty plates and put them on the sink. He swept the angel off his tiny feet and headed into his room for their packed duffle bags. He debated if he should take the candy bag. Cas’ whining made Dean decide, and he stuffed the bag into his luggage before leaving the bedroom.

The impala was up and running with Sam in the front seat staring down at his iPad he had snatched from the kitchen while Cas wasn’t looking. Dean opened the back door and set Cas on the seat before buckling him up. “You good, buddy?” He asked and closed the door when the angel nodded. He climbed into the driver’s seat and drove towards their destination.

-     -     -

The motel they rented for a couple of days reeked of a bad odor Dean couldn’t place. Sam, being the weirdo he is, took out a perfume and sprayed some around the room. Even Cas wrinkled his nose at the scent, but the perfume smelt way better than the bad odor. Dean placed their duffle bags down and sat on the lumpy bed that squeaked under his weight. Cas made a beeline for the tv remote and pressed random buttons until the tv turned on. Scooby-Doo was showing and Cas plopped down on the floor to watch it. While he was distracted, Dean took out his suit and walked into the bathroom to change.

When Dean was done, Sam was next to use the bathroom to change. The hunter crouched down by Cas’ side and ruffled his hair. The angel looked up at him and smiled. “Going to in’e’tigate?” He asked.

Dean chuckled when the angel tried his best to say ‘investigate.’ He nodded, “Yup. That’s where we’re going.” He sat down on the ground and took out his phone. “Which means I have to find a daycare,” he said as he scrolled through his phone.

Cas stood up from the floor and placed his hands on his hips. “No! I don’ wanna go! I wanna go wi’h you!” He looked like he was about to tear up but Dean wasn’t going to fall for it again.

“Nope. You aren’t. Not even crying will make me take you.” Dean shook his head and stood his ground. Cas wiped away the tears and glared at the man when he figured crying wouldn’t work. The two argued with each other and talked over the other only because Cas wasn’t making any sense. They were still fighting when Sam walked into the room with his suit on. They went at it for a couple of minutes when Sam made his decision for Dean.

That’s how they ended up in the front porch with Dean carrying Cas and Sam knocking on the door. The lady who opened it kept glancing towards the baby. He was playing around with Dean’s fake badge and every now and then would put it in his mouth. The older Winchester had to take it away from him a couple of times but Cas always whined for it.

“Come in…” Cindy drawled out as she opened the door. The trio entered the room and Cas ditched the badge when his eyes landed on the jar of candy.

“No, no, no. You have candy at the house.” Dean turned Cas away from the jar and glared at the angel.

Cindy glanced at Sam who smiled awkwardly. “We had to take care of the boss’s baby. Anything to keep our job.” Lying came easily to the Winchesters and the victims always believed them. He sat down on the couch with her while Dean fussed over Cas. While Sam kept her distracted, Dean and Cas looked around the house for any clues. The hunter had Cas’ small hands tied together in his large hand to keep the baby from touching things out of curiosity.

They headed over to the hallway and looked through the rooms. The last door was locked and Dean prayed he wasn’t barging into a teenager’s room. He set Cas down and took out his lock picking tools. He was able to unlock the door easily with years of practice. He put his tools away before turning the knob and opening the door. Cas looked over his shoulder to see what was going on. The room was filled with witchcraft. Beginners witchcraft, and there was blood all over the place.

“Looks like it isn’t a vampire after all,” Dean mumbled. He stood up from the floor and closed the door behind him. His eyes shifted down to Cas who stared back at him. “Stay behind him. I mean it.” He took out his pistol and took off the safety. He walked into the living room and pointed the gun at Cindy. “She’s a witch!”

Sam stood up and stepped away from Cindy who looked terrified at the gun pointing at her. She stood up in wobbly legs and raised her hands in surrender. “I didn’t kill those people,” she cried out, tears were streaming down her reddened cheeks.

Dean glared at her. He didn’t trust her yet, his brother looked skeptical. Why was the woman surrendering if she could easily use her magic on them? The older hunter still kept his gun pointed at her. He stepped forward as he felt a burst of ire coursing through his veins. He hated witches. Maybe he was more cautious and would shoot her when she moves a muscle because Cas was right behind him.

“Please! You have to believe me!” Cindy tried again.

“Shut up!” Dean shouted as he stepped dangerously close to her. Cindy flinched and her hands started to shake from fear.

“Dean!” Sam called out to his brother with a frown. Why was his brother acting like this? He could visibly see how angry Dean was. He advanced towards the hunter and tried to take the gun away from him. “This is not how it works. Let her talk!” He put his hands up when Dean looked like he was about to drop kick him when given the chance.

“A witch named Rowena made me do it!” Cindy said and shrunk when the brothers turned their attention towards her. Dean and Sam looked at each other as the gears in their heads started to work.

“It does sound like her.” Dean lowered his pistol and tucked it away. “What what Rowena doing?”

“I-I don’t know, but she told me when I needed her for an emergency I should summon her.”Cindy fiddled with her fingers. Definitely someone who wouldn’t kill a bunch of random people for witchcraft.

“I guess that’s the only way to find out. Prepare the summoning spell,” Dean instructed. Cindy scrambled towards the hallway. She tripped over her feet a couple of times for being in a hurry to gather the ingredients. The hunter picked up Cas who was oblivious to the whole scene. He was distracted with the doll Cindy had up for decoration.

When she came back into the room she opened her open when she noticed the doll in Cas’ grasp. She slammed it shut when she glanced at Dean. It was better not to say anything with him in the room. She was terrified of the hunter. She set the bowl down in the coffee table and started to prepare the summoning spell.

“You take care of this. I don’t want Cas seeing me shoot someone,” Dean whispered at Sam who nodded in agreement. Even though the angel has been through so much he was still stuck in a baby’s body and mind. There was no doubt Dean would shoot Rowena. Sam would too because of the body count. Plus, Cas didn’t need any of this stress when he’s defenseless. Rowena would use the small angel to her advantage.

Cas chewed on the doll’s head as Dean walked out of the house. He leaned against the impala and smiled at the angel who smiled back at him with the doll’s head in his mouth. ‘Are you hungry already?” He chuckled as he tugged the doll away. He wrinkled his nose in disgust at the drool covered doll filled with teeth marks.

Meanwhile, Cindy felt more at eased when Dean left the room. She was way more comfortable with the taller man in the room. Once she finished the spell she lit up the herbs and stepped back. A few seconds later there was a lot of smoke and Rowena appeared in the middle of the room. She smiled at Cindy, but when her eyes landed on Sam her expression faltered. “Bloody hell!” She threw her hands up in the air and sighed.

Sam crossed his arms over his chest and glared at the witch. “Long time no see.” He remembered the last time he saw her. It was the day he gave her that page of the spell book. Why did he trust her? He just believed she would change and become a better person. Oh, how wrong he was.

“Hello, Samuel.” Rowena’s smile was back as she strolled over to the tall man. “Looking bulky, as usual.”

Sam raised his eyebrows at her statement and shook his head with a tired sigh. “You broke my promise, Rowena. Why did you kill all those people?” He frowned.

“Relax, Samuel. I only killed the scumbags who didn’t deserve to live. The abusers and rapists. You know the drill. You should be thanking me.” She hummed and winked at Cindy. Of course, she had gotten some help from Cindy because she had her own tormentor; her husband.

“You know I can’t let you off the hook that easily.” Sam was tensed as Rowena walked around him in a circle. Every now and then she would run a small hand across his arm or muscular back. Sam knew what she was doing, and he tried to stand his ground.

“How about a deal then? I help you with one problem you have and you leave me alone, hm?”

“Will you stop murdering people for your magic?” Sam asked in a serious tone.

Rowena looked like she was thinking about it, but the glare she received from Sam made her agree. “Fine. Only because you’re my favorite Winchester. What’s your problem, Samuel?”

The hunter clenched his jaw. “Something happened. Cas got turned into a baby, and I haven’t found anything to fix it. Do you?”

Rowena didn’t look surprised at all. She knew the Winchesters and the angel would get themselves into a sticky situation all the time. “Yes, I do.”

“Then, we have a deal.” Sam held out his hand. Rowena grasped his hand and shook it. The witch looked disappointed they didn’t seal the deal with a kiss.


	6. A Teenage Angel

When they returned to the bunker Dean was extremely quiet. Not that Sam was grateful for once, but he worried he had said something wrong. Even Cas was confused on why the hunter wasn’t as talkative as before. Back at the hunter, Sam told Dean about the spell Rowena gave him. He was scary calm. He didn’t yell at him for letting Rowena go or asked what happened.

_ “I can’t just give you this spell…” Rowena said as she waved the piece of paper in front of Sam. She had it out of reach and had another spell ready in case the hunter tried to lung for it. She had a glint in her eye and the corner of her lips twitched into a smirk. It seemed like she wouldn’t take the handshake. _

_ “What do you want?” Sam sighed tiredly. He wanted his best friend back to his normal size. He had to admit it was fun seeing a baby running around, but it was assuming to see an adult sized Cas and Dean dancing around each other. They also need an angel’s help in hunting and just someone to talk to. _

_ “A kiss. That handshake didn’t count for anything. I always wanted to kiss a Winchester. I can talk all about it to my girls. Unfortunately, Dean would never agree to it, but you. I’m sure you would.” Rowena winked suggestively. _

_ Sam gulped thickly. He tugged on his collar and weighed his options. “Fine. If you tell anyone about this I won’t hesitate to kill you and the person you told.” _

_ “It’s only fair, Samuel.” Rowena smiled. _

Sam felt a shiver run down his spine and shook his head. No need to think about that now. At least she won’t be murdering anyone anymore. That was the important solution, and the spell was a plus. He had the paper folded up in his pocket and hoped Dean was ready for this. This was their only chance to bring Cas back. Speaking of his brother; where did he head off to?

Dean had Cas engulfed in his arms as he sang a lullaby quietly. The small angel hummed softly and smiled. He loved it when Dean sang. That was obvious enough as Cas listened quietly. This was their last day together. The hunter was happy for a few weeks, but now? He would need to let go and go back to the hunting life. The life he never wanted in the first place. This was all he wanted. To take care of someone. To be a daddy to someone.

The lullaby ended and Cas lifted his head to stare into Dean’s green eyes. They were a bit watery and red as if he wanted to cry. The baby frowned. “I’m okay. I got something in my eyes.” Dean cleared his throat and smiled awkwardly. He felt a sense of loss already just by looking at Cas. In a few minutes, he wouldn’t need anyone to take care of him anymore. Especially being treated as a baby. Many people thought that was weird. That’s why Dean’s relationships never worked. Cas leaned in and placed a surprising kiss on Dean’s lips.

“I wuv you.” He patted Dean’s cheeks and poked his eye. “Orry, I wan’ed ‘o wipe awa’ the tear.” He smiled embarrassingly and went back to patting Dean’s cheek for comfort. It was cute. The hunter couldn’t help but laugh quietly. Let it be Cas who cheers him up. He wiped away the rest of the tears before standing up.

“Well, let’s go do that spell.” Even though Dean lost something special he was still able to be a daddy for a couple of weeks. He felt relief, and now he needed to shove away the feelings. The angel slipped his small hand into Dean’s much larger one and smiled up at him. The hunter smiled back down and the pair headed their way into the library where Sam stood. The younger Winchester went ahead and prepared the spell. “Here goes nothing,” Dean mumbled as the two stepped up. He let go of Cas’ hand, and it took all his will power to walk away. The baby looked lost without Dean by his side. He won’t be lost anymore once he was back to his normal side.

Sam lit up a match and dropped it into the bowl of herbs. They lit up and the smoke invaded the whole room. The brothers had to cover their mouths and cough into their sleeves until the smoke was gone.

In the middle of the room was Cas who looked like a teenage boy. The brothers were shocked. Sam more than Dean who looked over the spell and recalled what ingredients he put into the bowl and what words he chanted. “It should be correct. Cas should be back to his normal size,” Sam stressed as he skimmed over the spell countless times. Dean was still speechless. Cas still had his baby face even as a teenager. Thankfully he had his clothes this time. The spell must’ve enlarged them to his size. It was funny to see a teenager in a shirt saying ‘I wuv hugs,’ a pair of comfortable pants and cowboy boots to top it off. Dean had great taste thank you very much.

“I thought you said I would be back to my old self,” Cas finally said as he placed his hands on his hips with a frown. Dean just wanted to pinch those chubby cheeks. As a baby, he didn’t like that. Dean was sure he’ll like it even less as a teenager.

“I don’t know. I’ll have to call Rowena.” Sam sighed tirely as he pulled out his phone. He dialed the witch’s phone number and left the room. The two had a long conversation about the spell. They discussed what might’ve went wrong, their theories, and the horror of thinking Cas would stay like this. After Sam had finally hung up he returned to the main room where he saw Cas playing with Dean’s phone and his brother looking lost. “She said she’ll find something else, but in the meantime, Cas is stuck in that body.”

The angel didn’t seem to concern since his full attention was on the phone. At least he was able to hide his wings. As a kid, it was acceptable to want to wear wings all the time. As a teenager? Nope. Judgemental fucks. “Well, he’s entertained with my phone for right now,” Dean said.

“Babysitting a teenager. What’s the worst that could happen?” Sam asked with a smile.

**One week later.**

“Hey, Dean. Hey! Deeeeeean! I’m talking to youuuuuuuuu. Deeeeeean. Dean-o. Dean the bean. Deanster. Deanilicious. Murder daddy!” Cas called out to try and get through Dean for the hundredth time. How long had it been? He glanced at his wrist watch and groaned. Cas had been annoying him for fifteen minutes straight.

“What do you want?” Dean huffed and glared at the kid who had an innocent smile on his face.

“Can I go to Hot Topic is buy something? It’s across the road!” Cas pouted and clasped his hands together.

“Fine,” Dean mumbled as he went back to Sam’s laptop to continue the article he was reading.

“Thanks!” Cas grinned as he dashed out of the door. The hunter looked over his laptop and searched for his wallet. His suspicions were confirmed when he couldn’t find it. Cas took it. His eyes searched further for his phone and sighed deeply when he also didn’t find it. He needed to buy that kid a new phone. They were currently staying at a motel in a town where there’s a possible case. Sam had gone out to question victims since the last time didn’t go too well.

_ “Hello ma’am. I’m special agent Scott. These are my partners special agent Allen and special agent Lerman.” Dean held out his badge and glanced over at Sam and Cas. His brother also flashed his badge while Cas had difficulty with his. The lady looked suspicious for having a teenager with them. Dean merely smiled, “we’re here for the murder of your husband. I’m very sorry for your lost.” _

_ “This is so sad, Alexa play Despacito,” Cas said with a straight face. The three adults looked at him with surprise. The lady’s face scrunched up in anger before slamming the door on their faces. _

_ Dean leaned his head back and sighed deeply. “I’m taking away your phone.” _

_ “You can’t do that!” Cas frowned. _

_ “I can because it’s my phone!” Dean grumbled angrily as the trio walked back to the impala. _

Two hours later Dean was worried sick. He had visited Hot Topic to look for Cas who wasn’t there. He was going to tear the kid a new one. Even Sam, who got back a hour ago, was worried for him. The older Winchester was pacing around the room when the two heard the door open. Cas came inside the room wearing all black. He looked like he walked out of a rock concert. He was blowing his painted nails and smirked at the brothers. “You guys look worried,” he said.

“Where were you? You can’t just go off on your ow-” Dean started but was interrupted by the teen.

“I think I know my way back than you do,  _ genius. _ ” Cas scoffed as he reached into his pocket for his,  _ Dean’s,  _ phone. He clicked on the camera app and held the phone out to take selfies. Before he could finish Dean snatched the phone away and held it out of Cas’ reach. “Hey! Give it back.”

“Not until you learned your lesson, young man.” Dean wasn’t going to fall for the teen’s tricks anymore.

“I’m sorry did I trigger you or something, old man?” Cas scoffed.

Dean’s mouth opened and closed like a dumb fish as he stared at the boy. “Old man?” He scoffed back and glared at him. “This isn’t over. Go to bed before I ground you.”

“This is so unfair, ugh!” Cas threw his hands up in the air and stomped his way towards the bed that was farthest from the brothers. He climbed under the covers and pulled the blanket over his face.

Dean sighed as he slumped onto the chair. He rubbed his forehead when he suddenly felt a massive headache. “He’s such a hand full.”

“Yeah, I guess we all need a nap.” Sam yawned as he stood up from the chair. “But not right now. We still have work to do.” He gestured towards the laptop and Dean nodded in agreement. He decided to use his phone for research purposes. When he unlocked it the phone led him right towards the photos album. Curiosity took the better of him as he scrolled through the photos. There was a lot of memes, pictures of the brothers off guard, crime scenes, and selfies of Cas. Dean smiled as he stared the many selfies of Cas took during the week. A kid with so much spirit. He exited the photos app and clicked on Safari to start his research.

Cas eventually got bored of being angry at Dean and just lying there in bed. He stood up and turned on the TV to surf through the channels and see what’s there. He decided on Scooby-Doo and smiled. He remembered the times he and Dean would watch the cartoon when he was a baby. The way he was treated. He yearned for that again. He kept trying everything to get the hunter’s attention. It seems like nothing was working, and he would have to live without Dean’s love. Without a daddy. He pulled his legs towards his chest and propped his chin on his knees. How could he survive? He got used to be treating as a baby who Dean loved to take care of. Now all he could do was be an edgy teenager since the brothers wouldn’t let him hunt.

A smile spread throughout his face as he watched the cartoon. The more he got into it the more he was falling deeper into little space. With only Dean’s phone to entertain him, he had looked up what their relationship was. All he wanted was to be in little space and have his daddy back, but Dean seeed to ignore him more than usual.

When the brothers retired to bed while Cas was still watching the TV the angel decided to get Dean’s cellphone. He looked down at the bright screen and smiled when he spotted a new notification from the boy who asked for his number. He had met him when he was wandering around town. He was quite handsome, and he was a person Cas would talk to when he felt lonely. He grabbed a blanket from his bed and covered himself with it as a shy grin spread throughout his face when he read the text messages.

Cas was texting the boy throughout the night and the two learned a lot about each other. Though they mostly sent memes to each other. Even when Sam woke up to shower Cas didn’t pay him any mind. When Dean woke up there was chaos. Dean and Cas were arguing about the damn phone since the hunter took it away from him. Eventually Sam joined in to stop the fighting but ended up throwing punches with his brother.

The two were laying on the ground with bloody noses and bruised knuckles. They had wrestled each other to the ground while Cas tried to get away from them as far as possible. Now that they tired themselves out Cas wasn’t scared anymore. “It really do be like that sometimes” Cas said to break the tension in the room. The brothers merely glared at him and stood up from the floor. The angel raised his hands in mock surrender as he eyed them both. “Sooo...What do we know about this monster we’re hunting down?” Cas asked slowly.

“We don’t know, yet, but we do know it’s dangerous and something we never faced before,” Sam said now that he thought about it. It seemed like the killings were random. The victims have nothing in common and they were all killed in different ways. Dean’s phone buzzed loudly in Cas’ hand and the boy looked down at it. His face immediately lit up, and he unlocked the phone to respond to the text. If looks could kill...Dean would have killed the whole town by now. The spark of jealousy made Dean’s grip tightened on the papers. Sam took the crumpled paper from his brother and smiled awkwardly. Babysitting a teenager was tough for the brothers.

All throughout research Cas had been smiling down at his phone and giggling every now and then. Dean wanted to chuck the phone across the room, but he had to remind himself that it was  _ his  _ phone, and Cas won’t talk to him if he takes it away. Hearing the phone buzz every five seconds and hearing a giggle from the other side of the room annoyed Dean. He started to bounce his leg and hoped the heart palpitations were because of the chicken he ate earlier and not being angry the whole day. Calm down, Winchester. Deep breaths.

Sam’s phone dinged with a notification about another killing. He clicked on it and his eyes wandered around the words until he spotted an address. “If we get there in time maybe we could see if the creature is still there,” he suggested. Dean nodded in agreement and the brothers stood up. Cas did as well and made his way over to the door. Dean stopped him by placing a hand on his chest and shook his head.

“You are not going anywhere. You’re going to stay here,” Dean commanded.

Cas finally snapped his head up and gaped. “But you can’t do that!”

“Yes, I can! Plus, you’re distracted with that device. You won’t pay attention to anything.”

“B-but…”

“No buts. You’re staying here.” Dean wagged a finger at the boy before grabbing his leather jacket and putting it on. He nodded at his brother and pushed the door open to head out. Cas stayed behind with a pout playing on his features. He sighed heavily as he looked down at his phone. At least he has his new friend to talk to.

\-    -    -

It was nighttime when the brothers finally returned to the motel. Sam entered his separate room to shower and head to bed right after. They found the demon who was responsible for the killings and slaughtered it. Dean was covered in dirt and blood. The demon was one of Lucifer’s minions. Of course, the archangel would want some demon to distract them while he planned out another apocalypse or something. The older Winchester groaned softly as he walked into the room. He shed off his leather jacket and immediately headed into the bathroom to take a quick shower. He reeked and the dirt was getting a little too uncomfortable.

A twenty minute shower was all he needed to stay refreshed. He dried his wet hair with a towel before walking back into the room. He was about to lay down on the empty bed when he heard a whimper coming from the occupied bed. Cas was wrapped up in the big blanket, but Dean could clearly see his shoulders shaking. The man walked over to him and tapped on his shoulder. The angel looked up at him with surprised watery eyes then looked away just as quickly.

“Hey, Cas. What happened? Talk to me, buddy,” Dean whispered gently. He sat down on the bed and rubbed the boy’s arm. Cas was a bit hesitant before giving the older man the cellphone.

Dean had a confused look on his face as he unlocked the phone. He was on the messages app and scrolled through the texts Cas was sending to this boy named Mark. The first messages that he read made him angry, and when he read more of the messages he just felt disgusted.

**Cas:** How are you by the way? :)

**Mark:** good good. so wyd?

**Cas:** Laying in bed. Nothing exciting. :|

**Mark:** cool. we should have some fun lol

**Cas:** What do you mean?

**Mark:** i think you know what i mean

**Cas:** I don’t think so...

**Mark:** you should send me some pics

**Cas:** Pics?

**Mark:** nudes

**Cas:** Oh. I don’t send those.

**Mark:** please?

**Mark:** just this one time?

**Mark:** you don’t even have to show your face

**Cas:** I said no.

**Mark:** oh come on

**Mark:** don’t be a prude lol

**Cas:** I don’t want to.

**Mark:** you’re so boring

**Mark:** i was trying to be nice to you, but i guess you’re just a bitch

**Cas:** For not sendings nudes? .-.

**Mark:** yeah i was nice throughout the day to try and get some pics

**Mark:** all i ended up with was a annoying kid

When Dean was done reading the messages Cas couldn’t stifle his crying anymore. It hurt to be called names like that. Especially when he thought he had made a good friend. The angel felt the bed squeak from Dean’s movements, and the next thing he knew he felt arms wrap around his body. The hunter held Cas close, and all he could do was provide comfort while the boy cried into his shirt. He knew how cruel people can be. He hated how Cas had to go through that. It broke his heart to see the angel so fragile. So broken from the foul words this random boy spat at him.

Eventually, Cas had stop crying and fell asleep in Dean’s arms. He looked peaceful; even with dried tears on his cheeks. In that moment, Dean would do anything to protect the angel. He would do anything for him. He was forming a plan in his head as sleep weighed him down. It felt good to have someone with him. The twin sized bed was a perfect size for a teenager and a full grown man. His eyelids began to droop until darkness won him over.

Dean was very productive the next morning. He had woken up early and grabbed the phone along with Sam’s laptop. Thankfully he left it in his room. He tracked down the phone number and figured out where this Mark is. With the location in his memory, he dressed up in his FBI suit and told his brother to look over Cas while he took care of some business. Sam didn’t question it. His brother was up early which meant only one thing; he was going to do something horrible. Whatever it is...Sam hoped it won’t affect Dean or any of them.

The hunter parked in front of the restaurant Mark was at. He climbed out of his impala and headed inside. His eyes wandered around until he spotted an employee fooling around with a group of boys. Of course, it  _ had  _ to be a frat boy. He walked towards the table and flashed his badge at the group. “I’m looking for Mark Dallas.”

The employee turned towards him and gave him a friendly smile. Disgusting, Dean thought. “That’s me. How can I help you?”

“I have to discuss important matters to you in private. You got a place where we can talk.” Dean quirked an eyebrow. Mark gave a look at his buddies before nodding with a smirk. This boy will target at any male no matter the age.

“Hm, okay.” Mark had a stupid grin on his face. He was clearly thinking of something  _ naughty _ when his eyes wandered down Dean’s body. The group chuckled quietly but tried to hide it from the hunter’s views. Idiots. All these boys were idiots. They will never be good enough for Cas. The nerve of Mark to lend his phone number to the sweet angel.

“Are we just going to stand here or what?” Dean asked in an annoyed tone.

“Follow me.” When the employee turned his back towards Dean he rolled his eyes before following him. The room they entered in was the storage room. Of course. “So...what did you want to talk about?” Mark asked as he stepped in Dean’s personal space.

The hunter squinted his eyes at the boy before turning him around and shoving him against the wall. Mark gasped then cried out in pain when Dean bent his arm behind his back in an awkward angle. Dean heard a satisfying crack. “The next crack will cause me to break your arm,” he threatened.

“Ow! Okay, man. W-w-what do you want?” Mark whimpered as he tried to get away from Dean’s grip. The struggle just made it worse because the older man bent his arm even more.

“Next time you decide to mess with someone’s feeling you make sure their guardian isn’t a FBI agent.”

“W-what? Wait...you’re Castiel’s dad?” Mark looked over his shoulder in surprised. Dean was glad there was also fear in them.

“Basically.” Dean shrugged. “Now, you either change your personality and ways or I come back and break your other arm.”

“Break my other arm?”

Dean grinned wickedly before bending Mark’s arm even more. The boy cried out in agony when he felt it break. The pain traveled throughout his whole arm, and he couldn’t move it at all. That crack was way more satisfying than the other, Dean figured with a proud smile for himself. The older man finally let go of him and scoffed as he watched Mark crumple to the floor. He pushed the door open and quirked an eyebrow at the group who were clearly eavesdropping. The boys backed away slowly and flinched when Dean glared at them. “Hopefully you learned a thing or two.” He shut the door before exiting the restaurant and speeding away just as he heard sirens. He did not want the police on his ass for breaking a kid’s arm, but it was worth it. The bastard deserved it for making his angel cry.


	7. More Adventures to Come

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who tolerated on how long I took to write this fic. This is the second multi chapter fanfic I wrote by myself (with the occasional help from people of course), and I’m proud of it.

After the incident with the boy, the trio immediately left after they heard about the cops looking for Dean. Sam had glared at him while Cas looked like a lovestruck teen. He stuck by Dean’s side the whole time after they arrived back at the bunker. Sam was just glad the teen wasn’t whining anymore which meant he could have some peace and quiet. As long as the two didn’t mess around and run around screaming when Cas was a baby. Surprisingly, they were quiet. Too quiet. Sam didn’t want to jinx it and turned his full attention to his iPad.

Cas was practically on top of Dean. He was clinging to the man’s shirt while sucking on his own thumb. The hunter didn’t mind. He merely ran his fingers through the boy’s hair as he stared up at the ceiling. They were content, which was the most important thing. Sleep was weighing the hunter down to the point where he could no longer keep his eyes open. Just as sleep is about to take over he hears Cas say something. It was so faint Dean thought he imagined it.

_ “I love you, daddy.” _

It brought a weak smile to Dean’s face. He was barely awake to respond back, “I love you too.”  That statement was true. He loved Cas in many different ways. He couldn’t explain it, but he knew that he loved the angel. Forever and always. With that thought in their minds, the pair fell asleep.

Dean was the first one to wake up. The first thing he noticed was a warm body on him. A body that was much bigger than Cas’ teen body. He was slow to realize what was happening. He pried his eyes open and looked around the room. He felt a patch of hair tickling his nose and looked down. A much older Cas was sleeping soundlessly on top of him. His hand was still clutching Dean’s shirt and his lips were slightly parted.

He wasn’t able to appreciate Cas’ peaceful look because his younger brother burst in through the door with a paper in hand. “I figured it out!” Sam called out. Cas was startled awake from his yelling and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes with a tired groan. Dean glared at Sam who smiled awkwardly. “You need to listen to this…” he continued. He handed his brother the paper and pointed at the title. “The spell Cas used brings out what the heart wants. What I don’t get is...why did he get turned into a baby?” Sam looked down at the paper with a confused expression on his face. He clearly didn’t care about Cas and Dean sleeping together. He was just glad to have their best friend back but was mostly confused on  _ why  _ he was turned into a baby.

Dean knew, and Sam didn’t have to know, yet. He untangled himself from Cas and stood up from the bed. “You can figure that out in your room! We’re still trying to wake up.” He huffed as he pushed Sam out the door. He slammed the door on his brother’s face and sighed. When he looked back at Cas the angel looked scared. He looked exactly like his baby self. They would need to talk about a lot of things, but they could do that later. All Dean wanted to do was take care of the angel. He had been through a lot, and he wanted the best for Cas.

He walked over to the bed and sat down. He pulled Cas towards his chest and smiled when the angel immediately nuzzled him. This was perfect. He wanted this everyday. “I can’t believe it took a spell to figure out what we wanted,” Dean said with a shake of his head. He chuckled quietly and gently squeezed Cas.

“I didn’t think you would want me...in this way.” Cas admitted. He closed his eyes and wished he could block out the thoughts. Now that Dean was okay with him being a little he couldn’t go back to his mindset. It was so much easier as an actual baby. It was difficult as a teenager, but it was near impossible as an adult now. The thoughts kept creeping back to his mind. The comfort of Dean’s arms helped a lot, and he wanted to borrow more into it.

“I never once thought you were a little. If I knew then I definitely would’ve done something. That’s if you would want me to.” Dean shrugged. He tipped his head and kissed Cas’ forehead. He push the hair off his face and smiled at the angel. “Now we don’t have to hide anymore. It’s such a relief. I was at my happiest when I had to take care of baby you. Cutie.” He scrunched up his nose and laughed.

Cas blushed and slapped the hunter on the shoulder playfully. “Stop that.” He hid his face and smiled. Dean laughed even more when he felt the smile against his body. He patted the angel’s back and laid down. Cas happily laid on him and closed his eyes. “I’m going to sleep, okay?”

“That’s fine.” Dean looked down at the angel’s peaceful face and grinned. This was good so far. He just knew he would spoil his boy. Spoil him with different kinds of his favorite foods and gifts. He just wanted Cas to be happy, and he would make up for the lost time. He couldn’t take that time back anymore, he could try his best...for Cas. Always for the angel because he loved him very much.

It didn’t take much effort to put Cas back to sleep, but he did keep tossing and turning on top of Dean. Just being a little fussy in general, but the hunter didn’t mind. He lullabies the boy to sleep by talking about random things. His voice soothed Cas immediately thankfully. He needed the sleep after what he had gone through. He knew how emotional and sensitive teenagers could get. It must’ve been difficult for the angel. Especially since Dean kept trying to ignore his own feelings. Never again.

\-     -     -

Cas was currently wearing a onesie in a cold afternoon. He was engrossed with the cartoons playing out on the screen in front of him while eating popcorn. His fingers and mouth were full of butter, but he didn’t mind that at al. It was the new episode of Scooby-Doo, and he did  _ not  _ want to miss a second of it. It was also the perfect time for Dean to research with Sam. Ever since Cas got turned into a baby the younger Winchester kept complaining about Dean not helping out. He finally decided today since Cas was content with the new episode of Scooby-Doo.

When the episode was finished Cas stood up from his spot with his blanket wrapped around his shoulders. He walked out of the room and down the hallway to look for Dean. Once he spotted the hunter he hid in the doorway. He only poked his head in and noticed the brothers’ backs against the doorway. He could also sense Dean’s distress from here. Sam’s vitals were normal, but Dean’s wasn’t, and Cas knew why. Going back to hunting wasn’t going easy for the older Winchester, and all Cas wanted to do was make it all better.

A brilliant idea came into the angel’s head as he made his way towards the kitchen. He left the blanket on a seat and looked around for the ingredients for a pie. Mostly specifically an apple pie. It was his daddy’s favorite, and he was certain the pie will cheer him up after a long day of researching with his brother. He hummed along to a tune he got stuck in his head as he grabbed a bowl from the cupboards. He measured out the flour, sugar, salt, and crisco to make the pie crust.

Dean’s eyelids started to droop when he heard a scream coming from the kitchen. He shot up from his chair and startled Sam who didn’t know what was going on. Dean walked out of the library and headed towards the kitchen. He sighed as he spotted Cas’ teary eyed face. “What do you think you’re doing?” He wasn’t really angry. He was concerned as he walked over to Cas to treat the burn wound.

“Was making pie for you, daddy.” Cas whimpered as he looked down at the wound. He watched Dean wrap a bandage around his hand with his delicate touch.

That’s when Dean noticed the mushy pie on the counter and the stove on. Cas must’ve burnt himself while trying to stick the pie in the oven. The thought of his baby boy making pie for him made him smile. “I could’ve helped, you know? You don’t have to do it alone.” He glanced at the pie. “That’s a pretty darn good pie though. Let me help you.” He stepped aside and grabbed the oven mitts from a drawer. He slipped them on before opening the oven door. He grabbed the pie and placed it on the middle rack before closing the oven door. “There!”

“Yay! Than’ you, daddy.” Cas wrapped his arms around Dean’s waist and hugged the man tightly. “Wan’ed cheer you up!” He nuzzled the man’s chest and sighed.

“Well, you did a good darn job of it, sweetheart.” Dean smiled. He grabbed the blanket and wrapped it around Cas. “Lets rewatch an episode of Scooby-Doo white we wait for the pie. Deal?”

“Deal!” Cas nodded excited before dashing out of the kitchen. He bursted in through Dean’s bedroom door before plopping down on the ground. A couple of minutes later the hunter came inside with a disc. He inserted it into the DVD player and waited for it to load. He grabbed the TV remote and sat down behind Cas to wrap his arms around him. The Scooby-Doo theme song started to play and Cas sand along with it offkey. It made Dean chuckle and afterwards smile. They rewatched a couple of episodes before Dean decided to check on the pie. He took it out of the oven and placed it on a cooling rack to chill for three hours. He returned back to his room and sat back down with Cas.

“I wuv you, daddy.” Cas grinned as he leaned against Dean. He wasn’t paying attention to the show anymore. All of his limbs were attached on Dean like an octopus. The hunter didn’t mind. As long as Cas was happy he was happy. He wrapped his arms around his boy and hugged him tightly against his muscular chest.

“I love you too, Cas.” Dean whispered. He  _ needed  _ him to know. The angel deserved to be loved, and Dean was going to give it to him dammit.

“Park?” Cas asked quietly. “I wan’ go to a park. Pwease, daddy.”

“We can go. Let’s change you first.” Dean stood up from the ground and helped Cas up. He looked through the chest of drawers and picked out an outfit for Cas. A plain black t shirt with denim overlays. He helped the angel out of his onesie before putting on the desired outfit.

Cas looked himself in the mirror and smiled in approval. “I wuv it!” He jumped into the bed and kicked his legs as he waited for Dean to bring his shoes. They settled in for a pair of red high top converse. Dean honestly thought the angel looked beautiful, and Cas knew it himself.

“I’m going to go get the stuff ready,” he said before leaving the room. He had bought a lot of stuff ever since he and Cas developed a trustworthy and healthy relationship. One of those things was a picnic basket. His boy wanted to have a picnic one day, and Dean figured they could do that today. He grabbed it from where it was sitting on the counter for weeks and looked around the kitchen for food he could bring. The pie liked good enough to eat, so the hunter placed it into the basket. He mostly grabbed fruits and vegetables since Cas needed to eat some. Too much sugar for that boy.

He was still packing the picnic basket when Cas zoomed past him. He had an airplane toy in hand and waved it around the room while making noises with his mouth. The hunter grabbed the cap that was in the basket and placed it on Cas’ head. “We don’t want the sun bothering your eyes while you play, right?”

“Yes, daddy. Than’ you, daddy.” Cas smiled gratefully. He glanced at the bags Dean would be caring and pointed at the picnic basket. “I help?”

“This is a big boy’s job. You think you can handle it?” Dean raised an eyebrow.

Cas nodded eagerly and jumped up and down in his spot. “I’m a big boy!”

Dean smiled as he handed the picnic basket to his baby boy. He grabbed his duffle bag just in case anything tried to hurt them and if Cas got dirty. Which was most likely. His boy loved getting dirty which results in a lot of baths and wet bathrooms. “Let’s head to the park!”

\-     -     -

The cool breeze felt good against Dean’s face when he climbed out of his Chevy Impala. Cas followed after him and immediately ran towards the nearly empty park. Kids with their electronic devices nowadays. They didn’t appreciate the outdoors anymore. At least the angel looked excited to play in the playground. Cas climbed the ladder and plopped down on the top of the “Daddy!” He waved his arms for Dean’s attention.

The hunter looked up as he dragged a blanket across the grass. “Be careful, Cas.”

“Watch me!” Cas raised his arms  and slid down the slide. He giggled when he arrived at the bottom. He stood up and dashed towards the ladder to use the slide again. Dean was truly glad to see Cas happy and there was no one around to ruin it. He laid the blanket down on the ground and placed the picnic basket on it along with the duffle bag he brought. Before he could sit down he felt Cas tug on his arm. “Swuings!” He kept tugging on his arm and pointed at the swingset next to the playground.

“Of course,” Dean smiled. He grabbed Cas’ hand and the two headed towards the swingset. He helped the angel sit on the swing by holding it. Once he was secured Dean moved behind him to push.

“Weeeee!” Cas giggled. He gripped the chains tightly and swung his legs back and forth. “Higher!”

Dean proceeded to make Cas’ wish come true by increasing the force of his pushes. The angel giggled even louder and didn’t notice Dean had stopped pushing. He mindlessly swung his legs back and forth until he got tired. He dragged his feet against the dirt and stomped on the floor a couple of times. His overlays were now covered in dirt but it wasn’t that bad. Though Dean still had to tell Cas to take off his shoes before he stepped on the blanket.

Cas toed off his shoes and placed them on the grass before sitting down on the blanket. He stuck his tongue out and grimaced when he saw Dean taking out vegetables. “Ew! I wan’ pie!” He whimpered.

“Not until you eat your fruits and veggies. Once you’re done with them you can eat the whole pie for all I care.” Dean crossed his arms over his chest and stood his ground when Cas pouted.

“Okay,” Cas sighed out sadly. He grabbed the bowl Dean offered him and started to eat the strawberries first. He munched on the fruits happily because he loved how sweet they are. When he got to the vegetables he started to eat them slowly. He didn’t like vegetables very much. Unless it comes to carrots or celery with peanut butter. Other than that he didn’t like them very much. Dean still made him eat them though, and Cas listened. He didn’t know what Dean would do if he didn’t.

“Done!” He announced and gave the bowl back to Dean. He licked his lips as his eyes shifted towards the apple pie.

“You deserve a slice of pie.” Dean grabbed a knife and cut into the pie. He could literally chop heads off and kill someone with one hit but couldn’t manage to make a nice clean cut. He placed the rather large slice on a paper plate and handed it to the excited angel.

“Yay!” He grabbed one of the silver forks and stabbed the piece of pie. He looked at the piece with narrowed eyes before wrapping his lips around the fork. “Mmmm!” He hummed happily as the delicious taste of apple pie flooded his mouth. After his first bite, he wolfed down the piece in no time.

Dean was currently trying to cut himself a slice of pie when they heard the ice cream truck. “Ice cream! I wan’ ice cream. Pwease daddy.” Cas stuck his bottom lip out and they both knew the hunter couldn’t say no to that face.

“Finnne. Only because you actually finished your veggies.”

“Yay!” Cas stood up from the blanket and quickly put on his shoes before running towards the ice cream truck. Dean had to pick up his pace to be able to catch up with the angel. Cas squinted his eyes as he looked at the various of choices the man had. He observed each picture until he found the one he wanted. He pointed at the picture and looked up at Dean.

“Can I have the Batman one?” Dean asked politely. He reached into his pocket for his wallet to take out a dollar for the man. He handed him the dollar while the man handed the ice cream to Cas. The angel smiled as he grabbed the Batman popsicle before running back towards the picnic area.

“Thank you!” The man called out as Dean started to walk away.

“Yes. Than’ you!” Cas grinned up at the hunter and pecked his cheek. He unwrapped the popsicle and took out the gum balls from Batman’s eyes to chew on them. He swirled his tongue around the popsicle as he plopped back down on the ground. He nuzzled against Dean when the man sat down next to him. He was internally grateful for the man. He didn’t know what he’ll do without him.

“We should be heading back. It’s getting dark,” Dean said as he watched the sun set from his position. He could barely see it, but it was beautiful anyways, and being here with Cas made it even better.

“Okay,” Cas mindlessly said though he didn’t move from his spot which made the hunter laugh. He wasn’t able to move with the angel’s weigh on him, but he was happy to stay there. They had a blanket to wrap themselves with when it gets cold, but Dean wasn’t sure how he could handle his brother. The younger Winchester always worried about them if they stayed out a little too long or didn’t check in on time. It was funny, really. Sam being the one looking out for Dean. The hunter wouldn’t have it in any other way.

He turned his head and kissed Cas’ forehead. “Stay.”

The angel looked up at him and smiled softly. “Always.”


End file.
